Eine alte Rechnung!
by Sirastar
Summary: Sirana hat es geschafft Vegeta und Son Goku gefangen zu nehmen. Werden Sie die Kämpfe bestehen? Das Finale ist da!
1. Kapitel 01

Autor: Sira-Chan Disclaimer: Vegeta, Son-Goku, König Vegeta, Bardock und der Rest der DBZ Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene nixs mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
Sirana und Thersis gehören mir und sind die Bösewichte (Wer hätte das wohl gedacht *g*)  
  
Die Geschichte spielt nach den Ereignissen um den Dämon Boo!  
  
  
  
Eine alte Rechnung!  
  
Die drei Monde schienen hell in dieser Nacht. Die riesigen Weiten des kargen Planeten waren toten Still. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen, nicht einmal der Wind, der über den Boden wehte konnte dieser Nacht irgend ein Geräusch entlocken. Ein dunkle Gestalte trottete durch die Ebene, aber selbst von ihr waren keine Geräusche zu vernehmen. Die Gestalt trug einen weiten Umhang mit einer Kapuze, welche ihr Gesicht bedeckte. In der rechten hand hielt sie einen Stab, dessen oberes Ende den Kopf einer Schlange darstellte. Das rechte Auge der Schlange war ein roter Diamant. Das linke Auge schien jedoch zu fehlen, da sich anstatt eines weiteren Diamanten nur eine leere Augenhöhle befand. An einem bestimmten Punkt in der Ebene begann das Auge des Schlangenstabes zu leuchten und so verharrte die Gestalt an dieser Stelle. Eine rote Hand, die eher an eine Klaue erinnerte ging zur Kapuze und legte diese zurück. Darunter kam ein ebenfalls rotes Gesicht zum Vorschein. Ohne Augenbrauen, mit spitzen Zähnen, gelb, leuchteten Augen und schuppiger Haut erinnerte dieses Gesicht an einen Dämon. Auf dem Kopf hatte dieses Wesen keine Haare, nur eine Art Flosse, die in Form eines Irokesen Schnittes über den Kopf und den Nacken hinunter lief. Auch hatte dieses es keine Ohren, aber die Schuppen die über seinen restlichen Kopf liefen, schimmerten im Mondlicht in allen erdenklichen Farben. Das Wesen besah sich das rote Auge seines Stabes und blickte anschließend zur Erde. Ein grinsen entstand auf seinen Lippen und im gleichen Moment schoss ein Strahl roter Energie aus seiner Hand und bohrte sich tief in die Erde. Noch einmal wiederholte das Wesen diesen Schuss und als sich der aufgewirbelte Staub wieder gelegt hatte blickte es in einen tiefen Graben. Fast 1000 Meter unterhalb des Wesens funkelte etwas blaues im Loch. Ein leises Lachen ging von Ihm aus, als das Wesen die Hand hob und das funkelende etwas in die offene Hand des Wesens flog. "Endlich hab ich dich gefunden." Die Stimme des Wesens war sehr tief und würde jemandem der sie hört mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Der kleine, blaue Diamant funkelte in seiner Hand und so drückte das Wesen den Stein in die leere Augenhöhle des Schlangenstabes. Kaum saß der Stein fest an diesem Platz leuchteten Beide Steine auf und der Schlangenstab erwachte zum Leben. Der Stab entwandt sich dem Griff des Wesens und begann hell zu leuchten. Aus dem Stab formte sich plötzlich eine Gestalt, aber das leuchten wurde so hell das, dass Wesen seine Augen vor der Helligkeit schützen musste, als das Leuchten abklang wagte es den ersten Blick. Vor ihm stand eine wunderschöne Frau. Ihre Haut war vollkommen weiß, aber ihre Haare dafür um so schwärzer. Auf ihrer Stirn befand sich eine kleiner, schwarzer Stern. Ihr Gewandt glich einem Amazonen Outfit und war vollkommen in Silber und Gold gehalten. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte das Wesen aus einem roten und einem blauem Auge an. "Ich danke dir, Thersis! Du hast dein Versprechen gehalten." Sie senkte leicht den Kopf und deutete damit eine Verbeugung an. "Sirana," erklang die tiefe Stimme des Dämons. "Du weißt das ich für dich alles tun würde, außerdem wollten wir uns doch gemeinsam an eine paar bestimmten Leuten rächen!" Sirana lächelte. "Oh, ja. Rache, das war das Gefühl was mich die letzten 50 Jahre am Leben gehalten hat, obwohl ich nach meiner Verbannung in den Stab sofort hätte sterben sollen." "Dich kann niemand töten und das hast du deinen Feinden hiermit bewiesen, doch nun, las uns gehen, dieser Planet ist nun wirklich unter unserer Würde." Thersis warf seinen Umhang fort und unter ihm kam sein muskulöser Körper zum Vorschein. Seine über und über mit Schuppen bedeckte Haut, war ein wunderbarere Anblick für Sirana. Thersis trug nicht mehr, außer eine knappe, schwarze Rüstung die gerade mal seinen Oberkörper und den Lendenbereich schützte. An seinen Unterarmen und an den Waden besaß er weitere Flossen. "Du bist immer noch sehr schön," kam es von Siranas Lippen. Thersis lächelte und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Las uns gehen unsere Feinde warten schließlich nicht." Sirana ergriff Thersis' Hand und gemeinsam erhoben sie sich in die Luft. Nach einem kurzem Flug erreichten sie riesiges Raumschiff. Viele, verschieden Bizarr wirkende Gestalten wichen demütig beiseite, als Thersis das Schiff betrat. Leise Stimmen waren zu vernehmen, die immer wieder riefen: "Der Meister ist zurück, alles für den Abflug bereit machen!" Thersis schritt voran, dicht gefolgt von Sirana, als sie im Kommandozentrum ankamen, gab Thersis sofort den Befehl zum Abflug. "Welchen Kurs wünschen Sie, Herr?" Fragte eine grüne Gestalt von einer Zentralen Konsole aus. Thersis blickte kurz zur Sirana und nach einem leisen knurren von ihr, wusste Thersis genau wo es hin gehen sollte. "Bring uns nach Vegeta, dem Planeten der Saiyajins!" Der Grünling nickte und schon erhob sich das Raumschiff.  
  
Das Raumschiff flog mit einer Art Hyper-Lichtgeschwindigkeit und war somit sehr schnell, doch als es an den gewünschten Koordinaten ankam, erwartete die Insassen eine Überraschung. "Was soll das, wo hast du uns hingebracht, hier gibt es nichts." Die Wut in Thersis' Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Der Grünling an der Konsole hob abwehrend die Hände und verbeugte sich demütig. "Nein, Herr. Die Koordinaten stimmen, aber der Planet Vegeta ist nicht mehr da!" Thersis stoppte in seiner Bewegung und starrte auf den großen Bildschirm. Gerade als er noch etwas sagen wollte unterbrach ihn eine weitere Stimme. "Herr, die Sensoren melden Reste einer großen Explosion!" Thersis verzog das Gesicht. "Der Planet ist Explodiert, wie lange ist das her?" "Laut den Sensoren, fand die Explosion vor mehr als 35 Jahren statt!" Sirana und Thersis blickten sich mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Enttäuschung an. "Vegeta existiert nicht mehr, eigentlich sollte ich darüber erfreut sein, aber es bringt mich um meine Rache." Siranas Stimme war Eiskalt. "Nicht unbedingt," Thersis Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern. Sirana wandte sich fragend an ihn. "Du hast ja keinen Hass auf alle Saiyajins." Sirana nickte. "An welchen Saiyajins willst du dich rächen?" Immer noch etwas verwirrt, sah Sirana Thersis in die Augen. "Diese ganze Rasse kann meinetwegen verschwunden bleiben, aber König Vegeta und sein Erster Offizier Bardock sollten meiner Rache eigentlich nicht durch den Tod entgehen. Ich wollte sie Leiden lassen und dann selbst ins Jenseits befördern." "Dieser Wunsch soll die gewährt werden meine Liebste."  
  
Noch bevor Sirana weiterfragen konnte deutete Thersis ihr, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen weit ins Innere des Schiffes. Vor einer Kammer blieb Thersis stehen, er musste drei verschieden Schlösser öffnen bevor sich die Schwere Tür beiseite schob. Der Raum dahinter war dunkel und wurde nur durch ein glühen in der Mitte erhellt. Als Sirana sich dem Licht näherte erkannte sie eine leuchtende Kugel, darin war ein winziges Wesen, welches zu Schlafen schien. Thersis trat gegen die Kugel und schon funkelte ihn das kleine Wesen böse an. "Was willst, willst du mich noch mehr quälen. Reicht es dir immer noch nicht." Die Stimme klang gequält und rau. Offensichtlich war dieser kleine Wicht schon lange ein Gefangener von Thersis! "Ich bin hier um mein Versprechen endlich einzulösen, im Gegenzug erfüllst du mir einen letzten Wunsch!" Die Augen des Wichtes begannen zu strahlen, aber dann kehrte der Ernst in sein Gesicht zurück. "Du tötest mich endlich, nach so langer Zeit, warum ausgerechnet heute?" Thersis grinste: "Du wirst langsam schwach und bis nur noch für wenig zu gebrauchen deshalb, also freu dich das ich heute so gute Laune habe!" "Das liegt wohl an Ihr," meinte der Wicht und nickte grinsend in Siranas Richtung. Thersis funkelte ihn Böse an. "Ist ja schon gut, ich erfülle dir einen letzten Wunsch und dann tötest du mich endlich. Ich will endlich meine Ruhe haben für immer!" Thersis nickte. "Ich hätte noch eine kurze Frage," warf Sirana ein. Beide sahen sie an und Thersis deutet ihr fortzufahren. "Was ist das für ein Wicht und warum kann er wünsche erfüllen?" Thersis lächelte, gerade als der Wicht antworten wollte, kam ihm Thersis schon zuvor. "Das ist eine Elkiehl. Das sind wie du siehst kleine Wichte die sehr schwer zu fangen sind, aber hat man erst mal einen erwischt so ist dieser in der Lage einem jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Leider ist es nicht von Dauer, mit jedem Wunsch werden sie schwächer und sie beginnen sich nach dem Tod zu sehnen. Dieser hier ist schon ziemlich verbraucht, aber um ihn bei Laune zu halten hab ich ihm, als Dank für seine Dienste den Tod versprochen und da er nicht mehr viel Kraft hat, schenke ich dir den letzten Wunsch. Er soll deine Beiden Feinde ins Leben zurückholen, damit du deine Rache vollziehen kannst!" Siranas Augen begannen zu leuchten und sie viel Thersis um den Hals. "Ich danke dir!" Thersis legte die Arme um sie und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, dann wandte er sich wieder an den Wicht. "Du hast es gehört. Mein letzter Wunsch lautet das du König Vegeta vom Planeten Vegeta und seinen Ersten Offizier Bardock ins Leben zurückholst. Sie kamen vor vermutlich vor 35 Jahren bei der Explosion ihres Planeten um." Der Wicht zuckte erschrocken zusammen: "Du willst das ich zwei Saiyajins ins Leben zurück hole die schon über 35 Jahre Tod sind, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie viel Kraft mich das Kostet?" "Ja und genau deswegen ist es mein letzter Wunsch und deine Erlösung!" Diese Worte trafen den Wicht direkt und er stimmte nach kurzem zögern zu. "Du weißt was du zu tun hast, wenn ich dir einen Wunsch erfüllen soll, also las mich raus und ich erfülle deinen Wunsch!" Thersis nickte und trat zurück, er richtete seine Hand auf die Kugel und in einem Strahl aus Energie zersprang die Kugel in tausenden Teile. Der Wicht trat hervor und baute sich vor Thersis auf. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und Konzentrierte sich bis vor ihm eine kleine Kugel aus Blauer Energie erschien, diese Aktion strengte ihn sichtlich an, immerhin ran ihm der Schweiß in Bahnen von der Stirn. Die Kugel erreichte keine besondere Größe, sie schwebte auf Thersis zu und dieser nahm sie bequem in eine Hand. "So, du weißt, was du damit zu tun hast. Die Gehwünschenten Personen werden so zurückkehren, wie sie kurz vor ihrem Tode waren, das Bedeutet das ihr es unter Umständen mit zwei alten Menschen zu tun habt," japste der Wicht. "Nun erfülle dein Versprechen!" "Das tue ich doch immer," meinte Thersis und wirklich, so böse er war, er hatte Ehre und die war es, die ihn an seine Versprechen band. Er hatte noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, als auch schon ein Strahl aus roter Energie auf den Wicht zuschoss und ihn tötete. Das letzte was man sah war, wie der Wicht lächelte, als er sich in der Energie auflöste. Sirana hatte das ganze fasziniert beobachtet und trat nun an Thersis heran. Sie warf einen Blick auf die leuchtende Kugel in Thersis' Hand. "Damit, wirst du deine Rache vollziehen können. Gib gut acht!" Thersis wandte sich wieder der Mitte des Raumes zu. Er hob die Kugel über den Kopf: "König Vegeta und Bardock. Kehrt zurück!" Mit diesem Schrei warf er die Kugel auf den Boden. Beim Aufschlag Explodierte die Kugel und der gesamte Raum wurde hell erleuchtet, so das Thersis und Sirana die Hände vor die Augen hoben um ihnen etwas Schutz vor dieser Helligkeit zu gewähren. Als die Helligkeit abklang nahm Sirana die Hände weg und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Mitten im Raum standen zwei Personen. Es waren König Vegeta und Bardock, allerdings etwas älter, als sie die Beiden in Erinnerung hatte. "Was zum Teufel, wie kommen wir hier her." Bardocks Stimme klang rau und unruhig, als er den König neben sich bemerkte ging er sofort in die Knie. König Vegeta ebenso verwirrt wie überrascht sah sich um, als sein Blick auf Sirana fiel verfinsterte sich sein Blick. "Du," brachte er wütend hervor. "Oh, ich bin erfreut das du dich noch an mich erinnerst. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, wie ist es dir im Tode ergangen?" In Siranas Stimme hörte man eine gewisse Belustigung. Was musste das für ein Schock für den König eines Planeten sein, erst Tod zu sein, um sich dann seinem schlimmsten Alptraum gegenüber zu sehen. Sirana musterte den König, als sie damals auf dem Planeten gewütet hatte, waren es Vegeta und Bardock gewesen die sie mit einem Fluch in die Flucht geschlagen hatten, damals wurde sie in den Schlangenstab gebannt und man hatte ihr die Augen entfernt um sie für immer im Dunklen zu bannen. Allerdings war sie trotz der Vorhersagen am Leben geblieben und im Gegensatz zu Vegeta und Bardock war sie nicht gealtert. König Vegeta, war gerade mal 17 gewesen und Bardock dürfte zu dieser Zeit auch nicht älter gewesen sein. Nun hatte Vegeta einen Bart und um die Augen konnte man ein bis zwei Falten erkennen, gar nicht verändert hatte sich sein Haar. Es stand noch immer in der gleichen weise wie damals nach oben. Er trug die für Saiyajins typische Rüstung, mit starkem Brustpanzer. Von den Schultern herunter fiel ein langer Umhang und um den Hals trug er eine Kette. Diese war auf dem Planeten das Symbol des Königs gewesen. Bardock hatte sich nur gering verändert, er war etwas größer als damals und auf seiner linken Wange hatte er eine große Narbe, aber ansonsten glich er immer noch der Person, die Sirana vor langer Zeit besiegt hatte. "Was willst du, der Planet den du einst besitzen wolltest existiert nicht mehr, also was führt dich zu uns zurück," trotz der ungewohnten Situation hatte König Vegeta schnell seine alte Fassung wiedergefunden und der überhebliche Ton kehrte in seine Stimme zurück. Sirana lachte. "Vegeta, genau deswegen habe ich es damals nicht übers Herz gebracht dich einfach zu töten. Deine Art gefällt mir damals wie heute und keine Angst ihr werdet bald erfahren warum ihr hier seid, aber vorher würde ich doch gerne erfahren, wie es dir vor der Explosion des Planeten so ergangen ist?"  
  
Der König verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten Sirana irgend etwas zu erzählen. Diese lachte nur und trat auf den König zu, Bardock wollte sich Pflichtbewusst in den Weg stellen um sie vom König fern zu halten, aber Thersis packte ihn und hielt ihn davon ab. Da sich Bardock ziemlich heftig wehrte, griff Thersis nach Bardocks Schwanz und drückt fest zu. Fast Augenblick knickten Bardock die Knie weg und er hatte Schwierigkeiten aufzusehen. Sirana hatte inzwischen den König erreicht und baute sich vor ihm auf. Obwohl er einen ganzen Kopf größer war als sie schüchterte sie das kein wenig ein. "Also noch mal, wie ist es dir seit unserem letzten Treffen ergangen?" Der König schwieg weiterhin. Blitzschnell packte Sirana den Kopf von König Vegeta und zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und ohne das der König sich irgendwie dagegen wehren konnte dran Sirana in seine Gedanken ein und sah was sie suchte. Sie sah die Jahre seit ihrer Verbannung durch des Königs Augen, wie der Junge ehemalig Prinz zum König wurde, Planeten eroberte, seine Frau auswählte und einen Sohn bekam. Sie sah wie der König, zusammen mit seinem Sohn den Start von mehreren Raumkapseln beobachtete. In diesen befanden sich neugeboren Saiyajins die zu anderen Planeten geschickt wurden, um diese dann später zu erobern. Das letzte was Sirana sah, war sich König Vegeta von seinem ca. 8 Jährigen Sohn verabschiedet, der zu einer Planeteneroberung aufbrach. Kurz danach explodierte der Planet und die Erinnerungen des Königs wurden Schwarz. Sie ließ von ihm ab und der König sank auf die Knie. Diese psychischen Angriffe von Sirana waren nicht nur gefährlich sondern auch sehr Kräfte zehrend. Interessiert blickte Sirana zu Bardock der immer noch geschwächt, vor Thersis auf dem Boden saß. Auch ihn unterzog sie diesem Verfahren und fand heraus, dass seine Beiden Söhne, genau wie der Sohn des Königs den Planeten vor dessen Explosion verlassen hatten. Als sie Bardock los ließ brach dieser entgültig zusammen. "Ich hoffe du hast eine schöne Zelle für unsere Beiden Gäste, immerhin wollen wir noch eine ganze Weile Zeit mit ihnen verbringen!" Thersis grinste, er trat auf Sirana zu und verließ mit ihr den Raum. Er versiegelte die schwere Tür und wies ein paar seiner untergebenen an, auf die Beiden "Gäste" aufzupassen.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" Fragte er Sirana, als sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Kontrollraum waren. "Wie kommst du darauf, das ich etwas vor habe," Sirana grinste verräterisch. "Ich habe den Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht gesehen, nachdem du mit Bardock fertig warst, du hast doch irgend etwas vor!" Siranas grinsen wurde breiter: "Was ist die Beste Rache an alten Feinden?" Thersis verstand nicht ganz worauf Sirana hinauswollte. "Man rächt sich an deren liebsten!" Jetzt begriff Thersis, aber eine Sache bereitete ihm dennoch Kopf zerbrechen. "Aber wir haben doch nur die Beiden ins Leben zurückgeholt, wie willst du dich also an deren liebsten Rächen?" "In den Gedanken der Beiden war deutlich zu sehen, das ihre Kinder den Planeten vor dessen Zerstörung verlassen haben, wir müssen sie also nur finden!" "Und wo willst du anfangen, das Universum ist riesig und ich habe schon viel Zeit damit verloren dich zu finden!" "Ich weiß mein liebster und dir gilt mein ewiger dank, aber genau deshalb ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt nun gemeinsam auf die Suche zu gehen. Außerdem haben wir zumindest einen Startpunkt!" Thersis sah sie überrascht und deutete ihr fortzufahren. "Wo der Sohn des Königs ist, kann leider nicht sagen, aber bei Bardock konnte ich immerhin das Ziel seines jüngsten Sohnes erkennen, er wurde wie viele Babys der Saiyajins auf einen anderen Planeten geschickt. Das Ziel seines Sohnes war ein Planet namens Erde!" "Gut dann haben wir ja wirklich einen Anhaltspunkt." Im Kommandozentrum gab Thersis sofort den Befehl die Erde ausfindig zu machen und einen entsprechenden Kurs zu setzen.  
  
***  
  
"Aua, das hat ganz schön weh getan!" beklagte sich Trunks, als er von seinem Freund Son-Goten wieder auf die Füße gezogen wurde. "Was kann ich denn dafür, ich hab doch gesagt du sollst in Deckung gehen!" "Ja, schon aber ich hab ja nicht gedacht das du diesen Blöden Stein wirklich wirfst." Son-Goten begann laut zu lachen. "Oh man du hättest jetzt wirklich mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen!" Trunks war darüber gar nicht begeistert, die Beule an seinem Kopf schmerzte höllisch. "Na warte das bekommst du zurück!" Son-Goten hörte augenblicklich auf zu lachen und sah seinen Freund überrascht an. Trunks hatte eine fieses Grinsen aufgesetzt und hatte einen großen Dreckklumpen auf der Hand. "Oh, nein wenn ich heute wieder so dreckig nach Hause komme kriegt Mama einen Anfall." Mit diesen Worten sprang Son-Goten auf und wollte abheben. Mitten in dieser Bewegung stoppte er und blickte erschrocken zum Himmel. Auch Trunks kuckte ähnlich aus der Wäsche. "Ich spüre eine Starke Aura," begann Son-Goten. "Und sie ist nicht Positiv," beendete Trunks den Satz. Schnell hatten sich die Beiden gefangen und flogen los. "Wohin?" Rief Trunks. "Zu mir. Papa und Vegeta werden das sicher auch schon gespürt haben, dann sammeln sie sich bestimmt wieder bei uns!" Trunks stimmte Goten zu und so legten die Beiden einen Ordentlichen Zahn zu.  
  
Son-Goku hatte die Aura natürlich auch schon gespürt. Er stand vor dem Haus und starrte zum Himmel. Son-Gohan und Videl waren ebenfalls da und sahen zum Himmel hinauf. Nur Chichi stand ungerührt daneben. "Was ist, kann mir vielleicht mal jemand erklären, warum ihr allesamt in die Luft starrt." Die grelle Stimme Chichis riss die drei aus ihren Gedanken. "Es kommt Ärger auf die Erde zu," antwortete Son-Gohan. Chichi sah ihren ältesten Sohn überrascht an. "Na prima, das heißt das sich meine Familie demnächst wieder ins Kampfgetümmel stürzt und ich sitze zu Hause und mache mir die größten Sorgen. Warum müssen sie alle Idioten des Universums immer die Erde als Ziel aussuchen." Chichi stampfte zurück ins Haus und die Tür flog mit einem lauten Knall ins schloss. Goku, Gohan und Videl sahen sich verwirrt an. Das war Chichi wie sie leibt und lebte. Keiner konnte weiter darüber nachdenken, denn in diesem Augenblick tauchten drei Gestalten am Himmel auf. Trunks und Goten schossen mit mörderischen Tempo auf Goku und die anderen zu und hätte Son-Goku nicht rechtzeitig reagiert und sich vor die Beiden Teleportiert, dann hätten die Beiden wohl eine klassische Bruchlandung hingelegt. Als Son-Goku und die Beiden Kids landeten bemerkten sie Piccolo welcher nun auch bei Son-Gohan stand. "Es gibt mal wieder Ärger," waren dessen einzige Worte, aber mehr brauchte auch niemand zu sagen. Son-Goku nickte dem Namekianer zu und blickte dann zu seinen Beiden Söhnen und Trunks. In ihren Gesichtern war deutlich zu erkennen, dass alle zusammen bereit waren, die Erde auch diesmal gegen eine drohende Gefahr zu verteidigen. Den selben fragenden und bösen Blick hatte auch Vegeta auf dem Gesicht, er hatte die Gefahr ebenfalls gespürt und war auf dem Weg zu den anderen. Er hatte in den Bergen weit hinter der Stadt Trainiert und dem entsprechend lang war seine Weg. Er spürte bereits die Anwesenheit von Son-Goku und den anderen, lange bevor er in Sichtweite kam.  
  
***  
  
"Herr, wir haben den Planeten erreicht!" Meldete der Grünling. Thersis und Sirana traten gemeinsam vor den großen Bildschirm. Sirana hatte einen sonderbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Was geht dir durch den Kopf?" Fragte Thersis nach einem Moment. "Der Planet!" Thersis blickte auf diese Antwort hin, Verständnislos zum Bildschirm. Was war mit diesem Planeten, er war nicht mal besonders groß. Sicher er zeigte hohe Wasserflächen, aber ansonsten schien dieser Planet nichts zu bieten. Sirana bemerkte Thersis fragenden Blick und fuhr in ihrer Antwort fort. "Er sieht meinem Heimatplaneten sehr ähnlich. Wie eine Perle im All!" Thersis wirkte immer noch etwas unwissend aber er beließ es dabei. "Sind Saiyajin Lebenszeichen auf dem Planeten zu finden?" Fragte er laut in den Raum, woraufhin, seine Untergebnen eilig auf ihren Konsolen herumhackten. "Wir Orten zwei sehr Starke Saiyajins und drei auch Starke aber nicht reine Saiyajins!" "Nicht rein, wie soll ich das verstehen?" "Es scheinen Kreuzungen aus Saiyajins und den Bewohnern dieses Planeten zu sein!" Thersis ließ sich die Daten der Erde und die der Saiyajins genauer zeigen. "Ist doch ganz einfach," begann Sirana und zog damit Thersis' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Wenn der Sohn oder vielleicht auch Beide Söhne von Bardock auf der Erde sind und erfahren haben das ihr Planet vernichtet wurde, dann haben sie es wahrscheinlich als Schicksal akzeptiert und haben einen neuen Stamm von Saiyajins gegründet. Ich schlage vor wir schicken einen Spion hinunter, bevor wir weiter vorgehen!" Thersis nickte veranlasste das Entsprechende. Kurz darauf startete eine kleine Sonde Raumschiff und schoss der Erde entgegen.  
  
Ein paar Decks unterhalb des Kommandozentrums starrten König Vegeta und Bardock auf den Planeten unterhalb des Schiffes. Bardock hatte ungläubig bemerkt das es die Erde war und er wusste genau das sich sein jüngster Sohn dort unten befand. Ihm stieg eine Träne ins Auge, er hatte seinen kleinen Kakarott das letzte mal als Baby gesehen, kurz vor dem Start seiner Raumkapsel. König Vegeta bemerkte Bardocks Gesicht und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir spüren zwei sehr starke Auren und ich bin mir sicher, dass die eine deinem Sohn gehört!" Bardocks Miene hellte sich darauf hin ein wenig auf, aber gleichzeitig wurde sein Blick wieder verwirrt. "Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass eine der Auren zu meinem Sohn gehört, aber zu wem gehört die zweite Stark und vor allem, was sind das noch für Auren die wir spüren?" König Vegeta wandte den Blick ab und sah wieder zum Planeten. Er hatte es erst nicht wahr haben wollen, aber die zweite, starke Aura kannte er nur zu gut.  
  
***  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich," begrüßte Son-Goku, Vegeta als dieser genau bei ihnen landete. "Ich habe weit außerhalb trainiert und im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen kann ich mich nicht Teleportieren," maulte Vegeta. Son-Goku hob abwehrend die Hände: "Tschuldige, konnte ich ja nicht riechen, aber was viel wichtiger ist, warum wir hier sind?" Alle nickten. "Hat jemand schon mal eine derartige Energie gespürt?" Meldete sich Piccolo zu Wort. Vegeta und Son-Goku schüttelten den Kopf. "Wir müssen einfach auf alles gefasst sein!" Vegeta schüttelte über diesen Kommentar von Son-Goku nur den Kopf. Wie kann der immer nur so positiv drauf sein, dass ist doch nicht normal ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt........  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Vielleicht ist es ja nicht allzu sehr aufgefallen, na ja vielleicht auch gravierend, aber ich suche noch dringend eine/n Betaleser/in für meine Geschichte. Ich würde mich freuen wenn sich jemand bei mir meldet. Mailto: Sira-Chan@web.de  
  
Auch über ein paar Kommentar über die erste Rohfassung dieser Geschichte würde ich mich natürlich freuen, damit ich weiß ob sich das Weiterschreiben lohnt! 


	2. Kapitel 02

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene nixs an dieser Geschichte.  
  
Aber die Idee der Geschichte, sowie die Charaktere Sirana und Thersis gehören mir. Also darf diese Geschichte ohne meine Zustimmung nicht weiterveröffentlicht werden.  
  
Teil 2  
  
(Kurz zum Einstieg: Vegeta ist gerade zum Rest der Z Gruppe gestoßen und diese werden während ihres Gespräches beobachtet!)  
  
Unbemerkt von dieser Gruppe hatte sich ihnen kleiner Roboter genähert. Dieser war zum Vorschein gekommen, als der Rest der Sonde in der Atmosphäre der Erde verglühte. Er darauf programmiert die Auren zu suchen und hatte die Gruppe schnell aufgespürt. Sie hatten erst spät begonnen ihre Auren zu unterdrücken, zu spät um vom Roboter nicht aufgespürt zu werden. Der Roboter war nicht größer als ein Tennisball und hatte sich auf einem nahegelegenen Baum niedergelassen und sandte die ersten Daten zu Thersis' Schiff. "Herr, der Spion sendet erste Daten!" Thersis trat an den Schirm und befahl eine Einsicht der Daten. Auf dem Bild erschien das Haus von Son-Goku. "Zoom Bereich vergrößern," befahl Thersis. Augenblicklich vergrößerte sich der Blickwinkel des Bildes und auf dem Bild erschienen einige Personen. Son-Goku hatte sich gerade seinen Söhnen und Piccolo zugewandt. Trunks und Goten machten über irgend eine Bemerkung große Augen. Sirana trat an Thersis Seite und nahm Son-Goku genauer in Augenschein. "Das ist definitiv ein Sohn von Bardock, die Ähnlichkeit ist unverkennbar und dieser kleine scheint dessen Sohn zu sein," meinte sie und deutete auf Son-Goten. "Damit könntest du recht haben, also haben sie wirklich damit begonnen einen neuen Stamm von Saiyajins zu gründen, aber der da sieht ja herzlich wenig nach einem Saiyajin aus, auch wenn seine Werte etwas anderes sagen," antwortete Thersis und deutete auf Trunks. "Wo ist der Zweite, reine Saiyajin?" Fragte Sirana in den Raum. Die untergebenen machten sich sofort an die Arbeit. Einer kam auf die Idee den Roboter zu wenden und tatsächlich, Vegeta hatte sich an den Baum gelehnt und befand sich somit direkt unterhalb des Roboters. Allerdings wurde die Bewegung dem Roboter zum Verhängnis, bei der Drehung reflektierte er das Sonnenlicht und gerade als er Vegeta von oben im Bild hatte, explodierte er unter einer vollen Ladung Energie. "Verdammt," rief Thersis "Was ist passiert?" "Jemand muss den Spion bemerkt und zerstört haben," antworteten viele Stimmen.  
  
***  
  
"Was sollte das?" fluchte Vegeta. Er war in letzter Sekunde aus dem Weg gesprungen, als etwas brennendes aus dem Baum fiel. Piccolo ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und ging auf die glühenden Reste des Roboters zu. "Wir wurden beobachtet!" Meinte er trocken zu Vegeta. Alle versammelten sich um die erbärmlichen Reste, des Roboters. Piccolo hatte ihn voll erwischt. "Sieht aus wie eine Art Roboter oder zumindest war es so etwas mal," bemerkt Videl. "Na toll, dann sollten wir uns einen übersichtlicheren Platz suchen, wer weiß wie viele von diesen Dingern schon auf der Erde rumfliegen." Diesem Kommentar von Son-Goku stimmte man allgemein zu. Die Gruppe hob ab und flog in Richtung Wüste. Dort konnte sich nichts hinter Bäumen verstecken.  
  
***  
  
"Das ist offenbar der Zweite Saiyajin," meinte Sirana und deute auf die Schwarzen Haare die der Roboter, als letztes ins Bild bekommen hatte. "Ja, aber leider ist das Gesicht nicht erkennbar!" "Na gut, dann werden wir eben direkter und holen die Beiden aufs Schiff!" Thersis blickte Sirana ungläubig an, aber dann begann er zu grinsen. "Ich nehme mal an du hast auch schon eine Idee wie wir das anstellen sollen!" Sirana lächelte. Sie hob ihre und zog zwei kleine Nadeln aus ihrem Haar, anschließend fügte sie sich ein kleine Wund im Arm zu. Blaues Blut trat hervor und Sirana trug es auf die Beiden Nadeln auf. "Ich hatte schon immer den Ruf, dass mein Blut im wahrsten Sinne umwerfend auf einen Saiyajin wirkt. Wenn wir es schaffen die Beiden hiermit zu treffen, dann sind sie für mindestens zwei Stunden außer Gefecht!" "Ich währe hoch erfreut, dass für dich zu erledigen," bot Thersis ihr an. Sirana nickte und übergab ihm die beiden nadeln. "Du musst dich nur auf die Beiden Konzentrieren, dann treffen sie Ziel ohne das du noch was dazu beitragen musst." "Sie?" fragte Thersis erstaunt und im selben Moment beobachtete er fasziniert wie die Beiden Nadeln zum Leben erwachten, wie winzige Schlangen krochen sie auf seinen Handrücken und schienen in eine Art Abschussposition zu gehen. "Du überraschst mich doch immer wieder," meinte er noch, bevor er sich abwandte und den Kommandoraum verließ. Thersis bestieg seine schnellste Kapsel und flog der Erde entgegen. Er landete in einem Gebirge. "So, dann werde ich mich mal ein wenig bemerkbar machen, ich bin gespannt wie schnell die Saiyajins hier sind." Gesagt getan, Thersis ließ seine Aura unverkennbar stark aufflackern. Und in der Ferne spürte die Z-Gruppe diese Aura nur zu deutlich, schnell hatten sie ihre Flugbahn geändert und schossen der Aura entgegen.  
  
Sirana lächelte auf ihrem Weg zu den Beiden gefangenen. Sie hatte die Tür schnell entriegelt und trat in den Raum dahinter. König Vegeta und Bardock waren sofort zurück getreten, als Sirana den Raum betrat. "Nanu, warum denn so schüchtern!" Die Beiden Saiyajins rührten sich nicht vom Fleck, woraufhin Sirana nur lächelte. "Ich muss schon sagen Bardock," begann Sie. "Dein Sohn, hat wirklich große Ähnlichkeit mit dir und mit deinem Enkel sieht es nicht anders aus!" Bardock sah erfreut aber auch fragend zu Sirana. Diese ging zu einer der Konsolen und legte die Bilder des Spions auf einen kleinen Bildschirm. Bardock staunte nicht schlecht, als Son-Goku und die anderem im Bild erschienen! "Wie heißt er eigentlich?" Über diese Frage überrascht starrte Bardock, Sirana einfach nur an. Genervt schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich möchte nur wissen wie dein Sohn heißt, verstehst du die einfachsten Fragen nicht oder soll ich mir die Information mit Gewalt holen!" "Kakarott," kam es daraufhin leise von Bardocks Lippen. Während Sirana über diesen Namen nachdachte, liefen die restlichen Bilder ab. König Vegeta hatte nur sehr desinteressiert zugesehen, er hatte andere Gedanken im Kopf. Siranas Stimme holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich bin mal gespannt, wie dein Sohn so ist und vor allem, wer der Zweite Saiyajin ist, der sich noch auf der Erde aufhält, wenn es dein zweiter Sohn ist, dann solltest du mir eigentlich Dankbar sein, du wirst einen Teil deiner Familie wieder sehen!"  
  
Bardock wandte den Blick von ihr ab.  
  
*** Thersis musste nicht lange warten bis er die kleine Gruppe am Horizont entdeckte. "Gut dann gehen, wir mal ein wenig in Deckung!" Er verschwand hinter einem Felsen und bohrte ein kleines Loch hindurch, so das er bequem seine Raumkapsel beobachten konnte.  
  
Son-Gohan landete als erster, gefolgt von Piccolo, Videl und dem Rest. "Was ist das denn?" Begann Goten. "Sieht aus wie eine Raumkapsel, aber wo ist der dazugehörige Pilot," antwortete Piccolo. "Die negative Aura kam eindeutig von hier, also sollten wir den Piloten schnellst möglich finden. Seine Aura ist immer noch zu spüren, also muss er ganz in der nähe sein." Goku hatte das ausgesprochen was allen durch den Kopf ging. Die Gruppe verteilte sich und bewegte sich nun von einigen Seiten auf Thersis zu. "Nun gut, dann machen wir es eben schnell," meinte Thersis zu sich und trat aus seinem Versteck hervor. Trunks bemerkte ihn als erster und machte die anderen auf ihn aufmerksam. Thersis beobachtete wie sich die Gruppe versammelte und in Kampfstellung ging. Sein Blick blieb unweigerlich an Vegeta haften. Er erkannte direkt die Ähnlichkeit zum König Vegeta. Na da brauchen wir ja gar nicht weiter suchen, Sirana wird sich sehr erfreut sein, dachte er sich. "Hey, wer bist du und was willst du hier," holte ihn die Stimme von Son- Goku wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. "Von diesem Planeten will ich gar nichts, er ist viel zu mickrig, aber von Euch möchte ich schon etwas, also wie wär's, wenn ihr diese lächerliche Kampfstellung last und einfach Aufgebt. Ich habe nämlich keine große Lust zum Kämpfen." "Das wirst du wohl müssen du Großmaul, wir geben nicht einfach so auf!" Ja, dieser Saiyajin war eindeutig mit dem König verwandt er hatte den gleichen überheblichen Tonfall. "Wenn ihr es so wollt, aber ich habe euch gewarnt," mit diesen Worten schoss Thersis schon die Energiekugel auf die Gruppe ab. Alle schossen auseinander, sofort gingen sie wieder in Kampfstellung aber Thersis war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Son-Goku der plötzlich direkt neben Vegeta auftauchte, flog zum Felsen zurück. Thersis stand direkt vor seiner Raumkapsel und grinste. "War das schon alles," rief Trunks, woraufhin er einen bösen Blick von seinem Vater kassierte. "Oh, nein mein kleiner. Das war noch gar nichts, lediglich ein Übungsschuss mit sehr niedrigen Niveau!" Zu Thersis' Überraschung war keiner der von der Gruppe sonderlich beeindruckt. Na gut ich will die Sache hier nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen, also dann eben anders. Thersis betätigte einen Knopf an der Raumkapsel und sofort schossen etliche Roboter heraus die sofort einen Angriff auf die Z-Gruppe starteten. Son-Goku hatte gerade Videl aus der Schussbahn eines Roboters gestoßen, als ihn etwas in den Hals stach. "Was zum....," weiter kam er nicht, denn ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er stürzte zu Boden. Son-Gohan wollte seinem Vater zur Hilfe kommen, aber drei Roboter hinderten ihn daran. Thersis grinst, Sirana hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, er hatte sich nur kurz auf den Saiyajin konzentriert und schon war die erste Nadel oder wie immer man das auch nennen sollte los geschossen und hatte getroffen. Auch Vegeta war der überraschende Sturz von Goku nicht entgangen und er starrte wütend zu Thersis. Lange hielt dieser Blickkontakt nicht an, ein Roboter flog direkt auf Vegeta zu, allerdings explodierte dieser noch, bevor auch richtig in Vegetas nähe war. Thersis hatte diese Ablenkung genutzt und die zweite Nadel auf den Weg geschickt, sie traf wie zugesichert. Vegeta packte an seinen Hals und zog die dünne Nadel heraus, sofort löste sich diese in Luft auf. "Was war das?" Fauchte er Thersis an, doch dieser antwortete nicht. Er starrte Vegeta einfach nur an. Goku war fast sofort zusammengebrochen, aber bei diesem Saiyajin hatte es wohl seine Wirkung verfehlt. "Vegeta kuck nicht so blöd, hol Son-Goku da weg," schrieb Piccolo über das Kampfgetümmel hinweg. Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick bis Vegeta reagierte, er warf dem Namekianer einen bösen Blick zu flog aber dann in Son-Gokus Richtung. Thersis hob ab und flog Vegeta entgegen. Dieser zeigte sich äußerst unbeeindruckt und feuerte einen ziemlich starke Attacke auf ihn ab. Thersis wurde nur knapp verfehlt, aber diese Zeit hatte Vegeta genutzt und war bei Son-Goku gelandet. Er legte ihn über die Schulter und hob wieder ab. Dabei bemerkte er einen winzigen Einstich an Son-Gokus Hals. Das sollte dieses komische Ding also bewirken. Offensichtlich ist Kakarott doch nicht so stark wie wir alle dachten. Aber da hatte Vegeta sich zu früh gefreut. Ihm wurde leicht schwindlig und er taumelte im Flug. Trunks hatte es bemerkt und wollte seinem Vater zur Hilfe kommen, aber auch Thersis war es nicht entgangen. Du warst hartnäckig aber jetzt hab ich dich! Thersis stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und im gleichen Moment entstand über ihm ein grelles Licht, dass alle blendete. Trunks und Co. konnten ihre Augen im letzten Moment vor der Helligkeit schützen, aber Vegeta erwischte es voll. Immerhin konnte er Son-Goku in der Höhe nicht einfach los lassen. Den anderen war es nicht möglich etwas zu sehen. Vegeta hing steif in der Luft, dass nächste was er spürte war ein Faust die ihn hart in den Magen traf. Son-Gokus Gewicht zog ihn daraufhin nach unten. Die Beiden landeten ziemlich unsanft auf einem Felsvorsprung.  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt........  
  
*************************  
  
Vielen Dank für die ersten Kommentare und auch Tipps über bestimmte Worte! 


	3. Kapitel 03

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene nixs an dieser Geschichte.  
  
Aber die Idee der Geschichte, sowie die Charaktere Sirana und Thersis gehören mir. Also darf diese Geschichte ohne meine Zustimmung nicht weiterveröffentlicht werden.  
  
Teil 3  
  
Vegeta versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln, allerdings musste er, sehr zu seinem Missfallen feststellen, dass er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Thersis' Attacke hatte ihn erblinden lassen. Vegeta hoffte innerlich das, dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer war. Denn, wann hatte man schon einmal etwas von einem Blinden Saiyajin gehört. Thersis hatte den Angriff der Roboter verstärkt. Sie waren zwar nicht sehr stark, aber durch ihre Zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit setzten sie der Z-Gruppe ganz schön zu. Vegeta tastete um sich. Goku lag immer noch bewusstlos neben ihm, als er ein fieses lachen hörte. "Na, das ist ja niedlich, ein schlafender und ein blinder Saiyajin, wann hat man so etwas schon einmal gesehen." Vegeta feuerte eine Attacke ab und sie verfehlte Thersis nur um Haares Breite. "Oh, da scheint aber jemand wütend zu sein." Thersis feuerte Vegetas Wut immer weiter an, aber leider war es Vegeta nicht möglich auch nur einen einzigen Treffer zu landen. Als er eine Bewegung neben sich spürte schlug er aus, aber er schlug wieder ins leere und stürzte. Erschrocken stellte er fest das Son-Goku verschwunden war. "Deinen Freund habe ich jetzt und keine Angst ich kümmere mich auch gleich um dich." Thersis hatte sich Goku geschnappt und brachte ihn zur Raumkapsel dort warf er ihn achtlos in die hintere Ladeluke, dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Felsvorsprung, aber Vegeta war nicht mehr da. Er hatte es riskiert und befand sich nun am Fuß des Berges. Mich kriegen, da musst du dir schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen. Vegeta hielt sich eng an den Felswänden um möglichst unentdeckt zu bleiben, aber er hatte den Nachteil das er immer noch nichts sehen konnte. Thersis flog über das Gebiet und suchte Vegeta. Er warf kurz einen Blick zu seinen Robotern. Sie wurden immer weniger, das bedeutete er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit um diesen Saiyajin zu fangen. Einer der Roboter stürzte ab und schlug kurz vor Vegeta ein. Um nicht von der Explosion erwischt zu werden, sprang er vom Felsen weg. Was ihm zum Verhängnis wurde, wurde Glück für Thersis, denn so hatte er ihn entdeckt. Schnell schoss er dem Boden entgegen und gerade, als Vegeta ihn gespürt hatte, traf ihn auch schon ein harter schlag ins Gesicht. Er stand wieder auf, wurde aber im gleichen Moment von Thersis in die Höhe gerissen. "Du bist hartnäckig, aber ich habe jetzt keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spiel. Deshalb habe ich hier eine kleine Überraschung für dich!"  
  
Noch ehe Vegeta sich irgendwie wehren konnte, legte sich etwas Eiskaltes zum seine Handgelenke und fesselte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken. Er keuchte plötzlich, die Kälte breitete sich schnell in seinem gesamten Körper aus. "Was zum...." brachte er noch hervor. "Nur ein kleines Utensil, das ich gerne bei mir trage. Es wird deine Kräfte für wenige Minuten blockieren in dem des deine Sinne einfriert und wenn du nicht mit aller Kraft dagegen ankämpfst wird es dich in wenigen Minuten töten, also Konzentriere deine Kräfte auf das was dir jetzt am wichtigsten ist: Dein Leben!" Vegeta bekam nur noch am Rande mit, wie Thersis ihn in Kapsel warf. Er landete neben Goku. Thersis hatte Recht, er brauchte seine gesamte Kraft um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Als Thersis abhob aktivierte er die Selbstzerstörung der Roboter. Einer nach dem anderen Explodierte. Dies Aktion zwang die restliche Z-Gruppe in Deckung zu gehen. Als sich der Rauch der Explosionen wieder gelegt hatte sammelte sich die Gruppe wieder. "Wo sind Papa und Vegeta?" Fragte Goten und auch Trunks sah sich suchend nach seinem Vater um. "Ich vermute mal der Fremde hat es geschafft und hat sie beide mitgenommen. Er hatte es ja immerhin auf sie abgesehen!" kam es von Piccolo. "Aber was will dieser Mistkerl von unseren Vätern," sagten Goten und Trunks wie aus einem Mund. "Keine Ahnung. Wir sollten uns irgend eine Möglichkeit einfallen lassen mit ihnen in Verbindung zu treten." Alle stimmten Piccolo zu und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Dendes Palast.  
  
***  
  
Sirana wartete bereits im Hangar, als Thersis zurückkehrte. "Das hat aber sehr lange gedauert," begann Sie zugleich. Thersis sprang aus der Kapsel und blickte Sirana an. "Ich hatte ein paar kleinere Probleme!" "Oh, aber ich hoffe doch nicht mit meinen zwei kleinen!" "Nicht direkt, sie haben ihre Ziele einwandfrei getroffen," Sirana lächelte schon, doch Thersis sprach weiter "aber leider wurde der zweite Saiyajin nicht bewusstlos!" Daraufhin sah Sirana überrascht auf. "Du scheinst überrascht zu sein," Thersis Stimme durchschnitt ihre Gedanken. "Ein wenig, immerhin hat es noch nie einen Saiyajin gegeben der nicht bewusstlos wurde, wenn mein Blut in seinen Blutkreislauf gelangt ist. Welcher Saiyajin ist es ich will ihn sehen!" Thersis nickte und bewegte sich auf die hintere Ladeluke zu. "Wenigstens ist unsere Suche beendet," meinte er noch bevor die Luke öffnete. Er zog den Bewusstlosen Son-Goku heraus, als er jedoch nach Vegetas Bein griff, verpasste ihm dieser aus Reflex einen Tritt und Thersis taumelte zurück. Sirana blickte fragend zur Luke, was hatte Thersis damit gemeint, als er sagte, das wenigstens die Suche beendet sei. Ihre Antwort erhielt sie, als Thersis eine ziemlich wütenden Saiyajin aus der Luke zog. Sirana staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Gesicht des Saiyajins sah. "Darf ich vorstellen, Vegeta!" Meinte Thersis trocken, als er versuchte Vegeta mit einem Eisernen Griff unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Eisfessel hatte er besser überstanden, als erwartet. Sirana lächelte: "Bringt ihn und den anderen Saiyajin in das Zweite Gästequartier!" Während Son-Goku von einem Roboter fortgetragen wurde, benötigte Thersis die Hilfe von drei Robotern um Vegeta von der Stelle zu kriegen. So dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie den Raum erreicht hatten. Son-Goku wurde auf einer Pritsche abgelegt, während Vegeta einfach nur in den Raum gestoßen wurde. Er blieb auf dem Boden, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Wütend schlug er mit der rechten Hand auf den Boden. Eine deutliche Delle zeichnete sich an dieser Stelle ab.  
  
"Bist du zufrieden?" Fragte Thersis, als sie den Raum über einen Bildschirm beobachteten. Sirana nickte. "Ich bin immer noch ein wenig überrascht, das die Betäubung nicht gewirkt hat, aber ich werde noch die Zeit finden um den Grund dafür in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber nun wollen wir doch mal sehen was der König und Bardock von ihren Söhnen halten," antwortete Sirana. "Eines würde mich noch interessieren. Manche Saiyajins können das Ki eines anderen spüren, wie unterdrückst du, die Ki's des Königs und das von Bardock!" Sirana lächelte. "Ganz einfach ich habe eine Dämmungsfeld um ihr Quartier aufbauen lassen. Sie können somit das Ki eines anderen Spüren, aber niemand kann sie spüren!" Thersis lächelte anerkennend. Kurz darauf erreichten sie die Zelle von König Vegeta und Bardock. Die Beiden wichen automatisch zurück, als Thersis und Sirana den Raum betraten. "Ihr habt es bestimmt schon gespürt, wir haben zwei weitere Gäste!" Sirana schritt auf König Vegeta zu. "Dein Sohn, hat mich überrascht. Er hat meinem Blut standgehalten, aber ich werde noch herausfinden wie er das gemacht hat!" König Vegeta war überrascht aber er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Wir kehren jetzt auf die Brücke zurück, aber ich möchte Euch eure Söhne ja nicht vorenthalten." Sirana trat an eine Konsole und betätigte einige der Kontrollen kurz darauf erschien der Raum bzw. die Zelle von Vegeta und Son-Goku im Projektionsfeld. Son-Goku lag immer noch auf der Pritsche, während Vegeta an einer Wand saß und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Die beiden Saiyajins bekamen gar nicht mehr mit, wie Sirana und Thersis den Raum verließen. König Vegeta war wie erstarrt, als Bardock das bemerkte trat er vorsichtig an ihn heran. "Euer Hoheit?" König Vegeta fuhr leicht zusammen und nickte dann zu Bardock.  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick regte sich Son-Goku auf seiner Pritsche. Er fuhr hoch und griff sich an den Kopf. "Oh man, was ist passiert?" fragte Er und Bardock vernahm zum ersten mal in seinem Leben die Stimme seines Sohnes. "Du bist von diesem Fischkopf abgeschossen worden, ganz einfach!" Blaffte Vegeta aus seiner Ecke. "Vegeta?" Fragte Goku vorsichtig und stand von der Liege auf. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er Vegeta, an der Wand entdeckte. "Und wie haben sie dich erwischt?" "Als ich versucht hab dich aus der Schusslinie zu holen!" Son-Goku kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, dann bemerkte er plötzlich das Vegeta die Augen geschlossen hielt. "Warum hast du eigentlich die Augen zu, so schlimm sieht es hier doch gar nicht aus!" "Ich hab keine Ahnung wie es hier aussieht," begann Vegeta und schob sich dabei an der Wand hoch. Das Warum konnte sich Son-Goku ersparen, denn als Vegeta die Augen öffnete, sah Son-Goku das sie komplett weiß waren. "Dieses Mistvieh hat mich geblendet und jetzt kann ich deinetwegen nichts mehr sehen!" Schnauzte er Son-Goku an, er wollte an ihm vorbei aber Son- Goku hielt ihn am Arm fest. Er rechnet schon damit von Vegeta geschlagen zu werden, aber nichts geschah.  
  
Bardock zuckte seinerseits zusammen, er hätte es nie gewagt derart mit seinem König zu reden, geschweige denn ihn festzuhalten. König Vegeta schien es ähnlich zu gehen, aber beide merkten schnell, das ihre Söhne anders miteinander umgingen. Sie agierten wie Gefährten und nicht wie Prinz und Krieger. Sehr zum erstaunen ihrer Väter.  
  
Son-Goku suchte etwas in seinem Gürtel. Er zog eine magische Bohne hervor, seit den letzten Kämpfen hatte er immer welche dabei. "Mach den Mund auf," befahl er Vegeta, woraufhin ihn dieser abschüttelte. "Wieso?" Wollte er wissen. "Vegeta, vertrau mir," sagte Son-Goku ruhig und als Vegeta den Mund eine Stück weit öffnete schob er ihm die Bohne in den Mund. Vegeta begriff schnell, was Son-Goku ihm gegeben hatte und zerkaute die Bohne. Ein kurzes ziehen zischte durch Vegetas Sehnerven und er schloss die Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete konnte Goku wieder in die nachtschwarzen Augen des Prinzen blicken. Dieser sah Son-Goku an und begutachtete dann ihr Gefängnis.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" brach Son-Goku die Stille. "Auf dem Raumschiff von diesem Typ, wo sonst!" Son-Goku fuhr zusammen. "Das sehe ich auch, musst ja nicht gleich so laut werden, ich höre gut genug!" Vegeta schüttelte zu Gokus Überraschung nur den Kopf, anstatt ihn weiter anzubrüllen. Schließlich bemerkte Goku, Vegetas Blick. "Über was denkst du nach?" Nach ein paar Sekunden drehte sich Vegeta zu Goku herum. "Du warst ja zu früh außer Gefecht, aber ich wundere mich das, dieser Typ nur gekommen ist, um uns zu fangen. Er hat die anderen links liegen lassen und hat dich betäubt. Anschließend wollte er das gleiche mit mir machen, allerdings hat das wohl nicht so funktioniert wie die sich das Gedacht hatten. Also hat er mich geblendet, während ich versucht habe dich dort wegzubringen!" Son-Goku blickte zu Boden, aber Vegeta störte das wenig. "Da du jetzt wieder wach bist, sollten wir versuchen hier raus zu kommen!" "Da bin ich mit dir einer Meinung," antwortete Son-Goku erleichtert und ging zur Tür. Er klopfte leicht dagegen und gerade als er noch etwas zu Vegeta sagen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Goku sprang zurück. Er stellte sich an Vegetas Seite und die Beiden gingen in Kampfstellung! Sirana und Thersis betraten den Raum.  
  
"Wirklich niedlich, das, diese Saiyajins immer so angriffslustig wirken," bemerkte Thersis spöttisch. Vegeta und Goku zeigten sich unbeeindruckt und behielten die Beiden im Auge. "Nun gut, wir sind hier um Euch darüber zu informieren, warum ihr unsere Gäste seit!"  
  
Goku wollte zu irgend einer Antwort ansetzten, aber Vegeta hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung davon ab. Sirana musterte Vegeta daraufhin, er sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, allerdings war er für einen Saiyajin relativ klein. Auch Kakarott sah aus wie ein Double seines Vaters. "Ihr seid die Söhne meiner `liebsten´ Feinde. Ihnen hab ich es zu verdanken das ich fast 50 Jahre meines Lebens reglos und gefangen in einem Schlangenstab zubringen durfte. Dafür sollen meine Feinde bezahlen. Anfangs wollte ich alle Saiyajins dafür bezahlen lassen, aber da ich feststellen musste das Euer Planet nicht mehr Existiert musste ich zu anderen Wegen greifen. Nachdem ich meine Beiden Lieblings Saiyajins wiederbelebt und festgestellt, dass ihre Söhne überlebt haben und wie kann ich jemanden besser quälen, als ihn zusehen zu lassen, wie sein eigener Nachkomme, wegen ihm, sein Leben lässt." Vegeta und Son-Goku verstanden gar nichts mehr! Sie hatte zwei Saiyajins wiederbelebt und sie währen deren Söhne? Hatte Sie etwa von den Dragonballs erfahren oder war sie so mächtig, das Sie Tote selbst nach so langer Zeit noch ins Leben zurückholen konnte? "Wie soll das gehen, unsere Väter sind tot. Sie starben als der Planet Vegeta von Freezer vernichtet wurde!" Son-Goku hatte seine Stimme, als erster wiedergefunden. "Der gute Freezer, er hat mir ein großes Stück Arbeit, aber auch ein wenig Freude abgenommen. Wie ich hörte wurde er letztendlich von einem Saiyajin vernichtet." Sie blickte Son-Goku neugierig an: "Die Beschreibung könnte auf dich passen!" Goku nickte nur!  
  
Bardock kippte fast aus den Latschen, als er seinen Sohn nicken sah. Sein Nachkomme hatte den Tyrannen Freezer getötet. Selbst König Vegeta schien beeindruckt zu sein, denn er klopfte Bardock anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
  
Thersis hingegen sah Son-Goku mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Verachtung an. Freezer war eine starker verbündeter gewesen, er konnte nicht glauben das ein Saiyajin ihn hatte besiegen können. "Nun gut, Kakarott!" fuhr Sirana fort, wurde aber von Goku unterbrochen. "Mein Name ist Son-Goku!" Thersis und Sirana sahen sich daraufhin fragend an. "Kakarott ist mein Saiyajin Name, aber ich bin auf der Erde aufgewachsen und da heiße ich nun mal nicht Kakarott!" Sirana nickte leicht, irgendwie hatte sie Respekt vor diesem Saiyajin, er hatte irgend etwas besonderes an sich. "Na gut Son-Goku, was die Sache mit Euren Vätern betrifft muss ich dich enttäuschen. Eure Väter waren Tod, bis vor wenigen Tagen. Nun sind sie hier und sie können in diesem Augenblick beobachten, was wir hier besprechen!" Hätte jemand die Gesichter von Goku und Vegeta gesehen, so hätte derjenige wohl laut loslachen müssen. Den Beiden war jegliche Regung aus dem Gesicht gefallen und sie starten sich an. Sirana ahnte, was den Beiden durch den Kopf ging: "Deaktiviert das Dämmungsfeld!" Irgend jemand oder irgend etwas bestätigte Siranas Befehl über das Interkomm und kurz darauf standen Vegeta und Goku, wie vom Donner gerührt im Raum. Sie spürten zwei starke Ki's, die eindeutig von Saiyajins stammten. Son- Goku fing sich schnell wieder und machte einen desinteressierten Eindruck, er kannte das Ki seines Vaters nicht und so konnten es ja auch Fremde Saiyajins sein. Nur Vegeta machte einen geschockten Eindruck. Er kannte das Ki seines Vaters nur zu gut und genau das war es, was ihn jetzt verwirrte. Selbst die Dragonballs konnten niemanden wiederbeleben, der schon so lange tot war. Sirana bemerkte seinen Blick und trat ein Stück auf Vegeta zu. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und würdigte sie keines Blickes. Erst als sie genau vor ihm Stand, sah er auf. "Wie kommt es, das der Prinz davon mehr betroffen zu sein scheint, als der Krieger?" Vegeta antwortete nicht, er trat ein Stück zurück und nahm die Arme herunter. Er wollte Sirana reizen und das gelang ihm, sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was in Vegeta vorging. Sie hob ihre Hände und packte Vegetas Kopf, Son-Goku wollte ihm zur Hilfe kommen doch Vegeta hob abwehrend die Hand. Verdutzt hielt Goku in seiner Bewegung inne. Gebahnt beobachtete er Sirana, sie hielt Vegetas Kopf fest in den Händen und man sah ihr an, das sie sich deutlich anstrengte, aber irgend etwas wurde ihr zu viel. Sie nahm die Hände weg und stolperte nach Hinten. Egal was sie versucht hatte, es war ihr nicht gelungen in Vegetas Gedanken einzudringen. Das war ihr noch nie passiert, noch keine Saiyajin und auch keine anderes Lebewesen, hatte diesen Angriff abwehren können. Erschöpft baute sie sich neben Thersis auf, selbst dieser hatte einen überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du das angestellt hast, aber ich komme schon noch hinter dein Geheimnis. Führt Son-Goku zu den anderen und bringt Vegeta in mein Quartier, ich muss mich wohl mal etwas intensiver mit dem Herrn Prinzen beschäftigen." Zahlreiche Wachen strömten in den Raum. Vegeta und Son-Goku entschieden sich dafür im Augenblick noch keinen Widerstand zu leisten, sie mussten erst noch mehr über ihre Situation erfahren. Vegeta wurden Fesseln angelegt und er wurde mit Sirana in die Entgegensetzte Richtung geführt. Son-Goku folgte Thersis und einem Haufen Robotern zu einer riesigen Tür. Nachdem Thersis alle Schlösser geöffnet hatte schob sich die Riesige Tür beiseite. Son-Goku trat etwas zögerlich ein und direkt hinter ihm versiegelte Thersis die Tür wieder. Goku ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und er trat einen Schritt zurück, als er König Vegeta und Bardock auf der anderen Seite des Raumes entdeckte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wieder vielen Dank für die Reviews und eines habe ich mir vorgenommen, solange ich nur mindestens einen Kommentar Pro Teil bekomme schreibe ich weiter, garantiert! ^.^ 


	4. Kapitel 04

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene nixs an dieser Geschichte.  
  
Aber die Idee der Geschichte, sowie die Charaktere Sirana und Thersis gehören mir. Also darf diese Geschichte ohne meine Zustimmung nicht weiterveröffentlicht werden.  
  
So an diese Stelle möchte ich mich auch mal persönlich bei allen bisherigen Reviewern bedanken:  
  
Alexandra Fairy-Ruby, Korina Stone, Sarano, SSJKakarott, Ravana und Alex!  
  
Vielen Dank für euer Interesse an der Geschichte und ich hoffe Euch gefallen die Fortsetzungen!  
  
Teil 4  
  
"Jetzt weiß ich, warum Vegeta mich so komisch angesehen hat, als wir die KI's der anderen Saiyajins gespürt haben," Son-Goku kratzte sich am Kopf, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck. Bardock kam vorsichtig ein Stück näher und betrachtete seinen Sohn. Er war ihm so ähnlich. Radditz war schon als kleines Kind mehr nach seiner Mutter gekommen, er hätte nie gedacht das Kakarott ihm so sehr ähnelte. "Schön dich zu sehen!" meinte er mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme zu Son-Goku. Dieser erwachte nun endlich aus seiner starre und trat seinem Vater gegenüber, auch er war von der Ähnlichkeit überrascht, aber noch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte machte sein Vater einen Schritt nach vorn und zog ihn in seine Arme. Nach Kurzem zögern erwiderte Son-Goku die Umarmung. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, sah Bardock ihm direkt in die Augen. "Du bist sehr stark, kein Wunder das Radditz so stolz auf dich ist!"  
  
Son-Goku klappte der Mund nach unten. "Radditz, aber wir haben doch gegeneinander gekämpft und durch meine Schuld ist er....." "Tot," fiel ihm sein Vater ins Wort und Goku nickte. "Was glaubst du, woher ich weiß, dass er stolz auf dich ist. Er hat mir nach seiner Ankunft im Jenseits, alles über die Begegnung mit dir erzählt. Zu der Zeit, warst du noch nicht so stark, aber meinte in dir würde ein hohes Potenzial schlummern und das muss wohl so sein, wenn du Freezer besiegt hast!" Goku staunte nicht schlecht. Radditz war stolz auf ihn, dieser überhebliche Mistkerl, der dank ihm und Piccolo den tot gefunden hatte, dass währe ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. "Wobei sich eine weitere Frage stellte," meldete sich plötzlich König Vegeta zu Wort. Son-Goku blickte überrascht auf. "Wie hat es ein Unterklasse-Krieger geschafft, den mächtigen Freezer zu bezwingen!" Bardock warf dem König für diese Aussage einen leicht gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck zu, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte," antwortete Goku in einem Ton, der Bardock zusammenzucken ließ. "Wie redest du denn mit dem König?" "Las nur Bardock, wir haben ja vorhin gesehen, dass er und mein Sohn anders zueinander stehen als Prinz und Krieger. Vegeta scheint weich geworden zu sein, wenn er sich schon auf das Niveau eines normalen Kriegers begibt, also ist der Tonfall deines Sohnes die Schuld von meinem Sohn!" Son-Goku wollte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Er war es ja gewöhnt von Mitgliedern seiner eigenen Rasse verachtet zu werden, aber das der König so abfällig über Vegeta sprach überraschte ihn sehr. Nun konnte er gut verstehen, warum Vegeta so kaltherzig geworden war. "Also erstens bin ich alles andere als ein normaler Krieger und zweitens ist Vegeta überhaupt nicht weich geworden. Er ist vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so kalt und verschlossen wie an dem Tag, als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet bin, aber dadurch ist er nur stärker geworden und auf keinen fall schwächer!" Bardock rutschte fast das Herz in die Hose, als Son-Goku den König dermaßen anfuhr. "In wie fern willst du kein normaler Krieger sein?" König Vegeta blieb ungewöhnlich ruhig, aber diese Tatsache beunruhigte, Bardock nur noch mehr. Er hatte so etwas Ähnliches wie ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zum König, aber er würde es nie wagen derart mit ihm zu sprechen. "Zum einen Teile ich nicht die Leidenschaft der Saiyajins meinen Gegner im Kampf zu töten und trotzdem bin ich stärker, als jeder Saiyajin dem Ich bisher begegnet bin!" "Soll das Heißen, das du deine Gegner noch nie getötet hast!" "Das nicht, die meisten meiner Gegner sind gestorben, aber nur weil es wie im Fall von Freezer keinen anderen Weg gab. Wie oft habe ich mir deshalb schon anhören müssen, dass ich mein Volk verraten hätte, Fazit ist: Ich wusste bis zum dem Tag als Radditz auftauchte nicht einmal das Ich ein Saiyajin bin." Jetzt sah Bardock seinen Sohn überrascht an: "Radditz hat mir etwas Ähnliches erzählt. Wie kam es das Du deine Herkunft und deinen Auftrag vergessen hast?" "Laut einer Erzählung von Muten-Roshie, hatte ich als Baby einen Unfall, bei dem ich am Kopf verletzt wurde, von da an hatte sich meine gesamte Persönlichkeit verändert!" Goku begann seinem Vater vieles aus seinem Leben zu erzählen.........  
  
"Wie oft willst du das eigentlich noch versuchen, du siehst doch das Du mir nichts anhaben kannst," meinte Vegeta trocken, als Sirana ein weiteres Mal von ihm anblies. Sieben Mal hatte sie nun versucht in den Geist des Prinzen vorzudringen und sieben Mal war sie gescheitert. "Wie kommt es das Du meinen Attacken und sogar meinem Blut widerstehen kannst. Noch kein Saiyajin konnte das!" Vegeta zuckte nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern. Ihn nervte diese ganze Situation, ihm war jetzt viel mehr danach irgendetwas zu zertrümmern, aber ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, weshalb Sirana mit ihren Attacken bei ihm keinen Erfolg hatte, aber er war auch sehr froh darüber. Sirana schien ihren Misserfolg endlich einzusehen, denn sie rief Wachen herbei die Vegeta abführten.  
  
"Es scheint das hinter der Fassade dieses Prinzen mehr steckt, als man auf den ersten Blick vermutet," meinte Thersis ruhig als Siranas Quartier betrat. Sie funkelte ihn etwas böse an. "Ich verstehe das nicht, es gab noch nie einen Saiyajin der meinen mentalen Attacken standhalten konnte." "Und du hast absolut keine Idee, warum ausgerechnet dieser hochmütige Prinz es kann!" Thersis dunkle Stimme wirkte irgendwie beruhigend auf Sirana und so atmete sie kurz durch und wandte sich dann an ihren Gefährten. "Ich habe eine Vermutung. Beim Versuch in seinen Geist einzudringen wurde mir der Weg durch eine Art Barriere versperrt, als sei der Prinz einmal von etwas Fremden übermannt worden, was seine geistige Struktur so verändert hat, dass er für Angriffe dieser Art nicht mehr anfällig ist!" Thersis blickte erstaunt zu Sirana. "Ich wusste nicht das so etwas möglich ist!" "Ich auch nicht," gab Sirana etwas enttäuscht zurück und lehnte sich gegen Thersis.  
  
Inzwischen wurden Vegeta die Fesseln abgenommen und die riesige Tür zum Gefängnis der Saiyajins wurde geöffnet. Die Wachen traten beiseite und Vegeta schritt an ihnen vorbei. Schnell schloss sich hinter ihm die Tür und Vegeta blickte in den Raum. Sein Blick viel zu erst auf Goku und Bardock. Während Bardock eine leichte Verbeugung andeutet, grinst Son-Goku ihn an. Wie kann dieser Kerl nur schon wieder grinsen, ich möchte manchmal wirklich wissen, was in Kakarott vorgeht, dass er selbst in den schlimmsten Lagen noch ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen bringt, dachte Vegeta, als sein Blick an seinem Vater haften blieb. Sein Vater kam langsam auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. König Vegeta war sehr groß, wahrscheinlich sogar ein wenig größer als Son-Goku. Vegeta selbst, wirkte gegen ihn noch kleiner als er eigentlich war. Die Blicke seines Vaters durchbohrten ihn, während Son-Goku gespannt diese Begegnung beobachtete. Er hatte seinem Vater viel über sein Leben auf der Erde und die Kämpfe gegen ihre Feinde erzählt und dieser war mehr als beeindruckt. Son-Goku meinte sogar so etwas wie Respekt in den Augen des Königs zu sehen, als er vom Kampf und Sieg über Boo berichtete, Son-Goku hatte nur eine Sache außer acht gelassen, nämlich das Er und auch Vegeta Super- Saiyajins waren!  
  
"Ich sehe das, es das Schicksal recht gut mit dir gemeint hat, mein Sohn!" Holte ihn die Stimme des Königs wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Vegeta sah seinem Vater nur kalt in die Augen: "Offensichtlich besser als dir, immerhin hatte ich in den letzten Jahren ein Leben!" Der König zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, sein Sohn hatte sich weder kurz vor ihm verbeugt, wie es die Tradition eigentlich vorschrieb, noch hatte er in einem respektvollen Ton gesprochen. Im Gegenteil Vegeta spottete über seinen Vater, aber dieser versuchte nun dagegen zu halten: "Ich sehe schon du bist tatsächlich weich geworden und unverschämt noch dazu!" Um so überraschter waren alle Anwesenden, als Vegeta begann zu grinsen, nein er lachte sogar. Son-Goku kippte fast in Ohnmacht, er hatte Vegeta in der ganzen Zeit, in der sie sich kannten, höchstens zwei Mal lächeln gesehen, aber noch nie hatte er ihn lachen gehört. "Weich," brachte Vegeta während des Lachens hervor. "Du kannst ja mal testen, wie weich ich geworden bin!" Sein Vater schien kurz darüber nachzudenken, er hasste es so behandelt zu werden. Vegeta war als Baby schon stärker gewesen als er und nun forderte er ihn heraus. Aber König Vegeta war durch und durch ein Saiyajin und so tat er das, was er immer getan hatte, wenn ihm etwas am Verhalten seines Sohnes nicht passte. Er holte aus und wollte Vegeta mitten ins Gesicht schlagen. Doch der Schlag ging ins Leere. Vegeta stand drei Meter von ihm entfernt, er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und grinste seinen Vater böse an. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich von dir noch einmal schlagen lasse. Die Zeiten sind vorbei!" knurrte er. "Ach ja, es hat dir aber nie geschadet, immerhin hättest du der Führer unseres Volkes werden sollen."  
  
Son-Goku spürte deutlich das Vegeta sich anspannte. Seit ihrer ersten Fusion existierte ein sehr starkes emotionales Band zwischen den beiden. Wenn Vegeta es zuließ, dann konnte Son-Goku sogar bis in die tiefsten Ecken seines Geistes blicken, dasselbe galt natürlich auch für Vegeta im Bezug auf Goku. "Der Führer eines Volkes, dass von seinem eigenen König verraten wurde, nur weil er nicht auf den Rat seines ersten Offiziers hören wollte und der seinen eigenen Sohn, als Sicherheit an Freezer verkauft hatte, aber genutzt hat es dir trotzdem nichts!" "Woher nimmst du dir die Frechheit so etwas zu behaupten, sei froh das Ich dich an Freezer übergeben habe, sonst wärst du jetzt auch Tod!" "Du hättest dir vorher überlegen sollen, wem du vertraust. Freezer hat nicht nur den Planeten zerstört er hat auch mein Leben fast zerstört. Nach allem, was ich bei ihm erdulden musste, wäre der Tod die bessere Wahl gewesen!" Vegetas Stimme war so kalt, dass sie Son-Goku eine ordentliche Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterjagte. Der König sah seinen Sohn ebenso verblüfft an. Er hatte Vegeta mit seinen Worten getestet und war mehr als erfreut, dass die Jahre unter Freezer den Stolz seines Sohnes nicht gebrochen hatten, aber er verzog keine Miene. So war seine Art, keine Gefühle zeigen, Gefühle bedeuten schwäche und genau das hatte er versucht Vegeta beizubringen und er hatte es geschafft. "Bevor das hier weiter ausartet, schlage ich vor das Wir uns überlegen, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen." Bardock grinste als er diesen Satz von seinem Sohn hörte, er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie man sich als Unterklassekrieger dem Adel gegenüber verhielt. Umso erstaunter war jedoch der König, als Vegeta zu Kakarott blickte und nickte. Ohne ein Wort trat er auf Kakarott und Bardock zu und ließ sich neben Goku nieder. "Was wollte Sirana von dir?" Sprach dieser ihn sogleich an. Vegeta zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich direkt an Goku. "Keine Ahnung, sie hat das Gleiche versucht wie in dem anderen Gefängnis, ich denke mal Sie hat versucht in meine Gedanken zu kommen, aber irgendwie ist es ihr wohl nicht gelungen!" Der König und auch Bardock starrten den Prinzen an, doch dieser fuhr an Goku gewandt fort: "Das mit der komischen Betäubung hat ja auch nicht richtig funktioniert, aber was mich wirklich interessieren würde ist, was das ganze Hier eigentlich soll!" Goku zuckte nun seinerseits mit den Schultern, während sein Vater sich erhob und sich kurz vor Vegeta verbeugte. "Vielleicht kann ich versuche es Euch zu erklären mein Prinz!" Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf Vegetas Lippen, es war schon ewig her, dass ihn jemand seines Titels entsprechend behandelt hatte. Goku blickte nur etwas überrascht zu seinem Vater. Vegeta nickte und Bardock begann, in einem respektvollen Ton zu sprechen: "Vor ungefähr 900 Jahren wurde euer Heimatplanet das erste Mal von Sirana heimgesucht. Sie tyrannisierte und spielte mit den Saiyajins. Alle paar hundert Jahre kehrt Sie mit immer abscheulicheren Motiven und Taten zurück. Eines Tages war ich in der Nähe des Königspalastes unterwegs, als ich Kampfgeräusche vernahm. Ich eilte zu der Stelle und entdeckte Sirana die einen Saiyajin schwer in die Mangel genommen hatte. Allerdings war dieser Saiyajin niemand Geringeres als der damalige Prinz, euer Vater. Sirana schrie irgendwas und holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus. Ich warf mich dazwischen und zog den Prinzen von ihr weg. Noch bevor ich wieder auf den Beinen war, hatte ich schon Siranas klauen am Hals. Euer Vater revanchierte sich und befreite mich aus ihrem Griff. Da standen wir, zwei 17 Jährige und Sirana. Gerade als Sie erneut angreifen wollte, tauchte euer Großvater mit einem seltsamen Wesen an seiner seit auf. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu uns, nickte er dem Wesen zu. Dann weiß ich nur noch, das alles um uns herum Rot wurde und ich verlor das Bewusstsein. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, waren Sirana, das geheimnisvolle Wesen und euer Großvater verschwunden." Vegeta hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Sein Vater hatte ihm nie viel von seinem Großvater erzählt und erst recht nichts von dem Kampf zwischen ihm und Sirana. Er erhob sich und Schritt zu seinem Vater. "Ist das wahr?" Fragte er ohne Umschweife, aber der König gab keine Antwort. In Vegetas Augen fackelt eine groß Wut auf, die seinen Vater erschaudern lief. Nachdem Vegeta seine Frage noch einmal wiederholt hatte, gab er sich einen Ruck und antwortete: "Es ist war. Sirana hatte es seit ihrem Ersten erscheinen auf die Königsfamilie abgesehen. Mein Vater erzählte mir, dass Sie alle paar Hundert Jahre auftauchte, um den jüngsten Thronerben mit sich zu nehmen. Da ich der jüngste war, hatte sie es natürlich auf mich abgesehen. Ich konnte in einem unbeobachteten Moment fliehen, aber Sirana holte mich vor den Palast Mauern wieder ein. Ich legte meine ganze Kraft in den Kampf gegen sie, aber, als sie mich mental Angriff, war ich ihr ausgeliefert. Bis Bardock aus dem nichts auftauchte und mir eine Verschnaufpause verschaffte. Danach verlief alles so wie Bardock es geschildert hat. Nur eine Sache ist anders, kurz, bevor wir das Bewusstsein verloren, meinte mein Vater ich sei nun der König, da er sein Leben für meines geben würde! Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich mit Bardock allein. Zurück im Palast wurde ich zum König gekrönt und um Bardock meine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, nahm ich ihn in die Palastwache auf, obwohl er nur ein Unterklassekrieger war und er enttäuschte mich nicht, immerhin hat er es bis zum Hauptmann der Elite Garde geschafft." "Und was hat das Ganze mit uns zu tun?" Goku hatte genau das ausgesprochen, was Vegeta dachte. "Sirana, will sich immer noch am König rächen, weil Sie ihn damals nicht bekommen hat. Und ich scheine ihr auch noch ein Dorn im Auge zu sein, weil ich ihr damals dazwischen gefunkt habe, deshalb hat sie uns widerbelebt....." ".....und als sie mithilfe ihrer mentalen Attacke erfuhr, das unsere Nachfahren noch am Leben sind, hat sie beschlossen Euch zu töten um uns damit zu quälen." Beendete der König, Bardocks angefangenen Satz. Nun grinsten Goku und Vegeta sich an. "Und die glaubt tatsächlich, wir würden uns so einfach von ihr töten lassen, da ist sie aber schief gewickelt," die Zuversicht und offensichtliche Freude in Gokus Stimme überraschte die beiden älteren Saiyajins sehr. Bardock wollte noch etwas erwidern aber genau in dem Augenblick öffnete sich die große Tür zu ihren Gefängnis.  
  
***  
  
"Na toll. Wir haben sie verloren. Ich kann weder die Aura von Son-Goku noch die von Vegeta orten," schimpfte Piccolo. "Wer immer dieser komische Fischkopf war, er hatte es ganz klar auf meinen Vater und Son-Goku abgesehen," gab Trunks frustriert von sich. Dende sah bedrückt zu der kleinen Gruppe. Sie waren direkt nach dem der Kampf mit den Robotern endete zum Palast gekommen in der Hoffnung Dende wüsste etwas mehr als, sie aber er hatte sie enttäuschen müssen. Er hatte die Aura des Fremden zu spät bemerkt und dann hatten sie es irgendwie geschafft die Auren von Vegeta und Goku komplett von ihnen abzuschirmen. Dennoch er fasste einen Entschluss und trat an Piccolos Seite: "Kopf hoch, wenn Vegeta und Son-Goku noch zusammen sind, kann ihnen doch gar nichts passieren!" Piccolo blickte überrascht zum kleinen Erdengott und dann zu Goten und Trunks. Ihm wurde schnell klar, was Dende mit dieser Aussage bezwecken wollte, also beschloss er ihm etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. "Dende hat recht, selbst wenn man die Son-Goku und Vegeta getrennt hat, wenn es jemand schafft, sich gegen einen neuen Feind zu behaupten, dann sind es die beiden!" Son-Gohan der etwas abseits gestanden hatte blickte nun erfreut zu Piccolo und legte seinem kleinen Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter. Fast augenblicklich strahlten auch die beiden Jungs und sprangen auf. "Dann wollten wir zusehen, dass wir uns wappnen, um den beiden unter die Arme greifen zu können, d.h. natürlich, nur wenn sie wirklich Hilfe brauchen sollten, was ich stark bezweifle," Piccolo hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und schon machten sich die Goten und Trunks ans Training. "Danke," flüsterte Dende, als sie außer Hörweite waren. Piccolo nickte nur und trat dann an Son-Gohans Seite.  
  
***  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an, war doch nett von mir die Familien wieder zusammen zu führen," stichelte Sirana, als die den Raum betrat. "Ich muss zugeben eure Söhne sind recht beeindruckten, besonders wenn ich ihr starken Auren mit euren vergleiche. Sie scheinen Euch weit überlegen zu sein und ich würde gerne wissen wie weit!" Goku und Vegeta sahen sich kurz fragend an. "Ihr wisst von euren Vätern sicher schon warum ihr hier seit. Ich mag böse sein und ich hasse die Saiyajins, aber Euch einfach hinzurichten wäre zu langweilig. Also hat mich Thersis auf eine wunderbare Idee gebracht. Ihr bekommt die Chance weiterzuleben und vielleicht sogar noch das Leben euer Väter zu retten!" Sirana schwieg und wartete auf eine Reaktion. "Und was erwartet ihr von uns?" Biss Goku schließlich an. "Ganz einfach, ihr werdet kämpfen. Wir haben fünf Gegner für Euch die von Kampf zu Kampf stärker werden. Solltet ihr die Ersten Vier überstehen erhaltet ihr die große Ehre gegen mich und Thersis anzutreten und ihr dürft sogar entscheiden, wie ihr kämpft, zusammen, getrennt im Wechsel es liegt an Euch!" Goku und Vegeta staunten nicht schlecht, dass war nicht nur eine Chance auf so etwas hatten sie insgeheim sogar gehofft. Seit der Vernichtung Boo's war es mehr als nur ruhig auf der Erde. Die einzige Abwechslung waren ihre Trainingskämpfe gewesen. Goku war noch immer stolz darauf das Er es geschafft hatte, Vegeta in einem ihrer Kämpfe so wütend zu machen, das er den Sprung zum Super Saiyajin Stufe 3 geschafft hatte und er war sich sicher das Vegeta ihm dafür immer noch dankbar war. Zum ersten Mal hatte Goku selbst sehen können, wie ein Saiyajin ohne Augenbrauen aussieht. Was ihn überrascht hatte, waren Vegetas Haar, während seine eigenen immer in die länge wuchsen, stellten sie sich bei Vegeta noch weiter auf. Sie wurden wurden ein Stück länger als gewöhnlich und spreitzen sich gefährlich von seinem Kopf und Nacken weg. Son-Goku war von dieser Variation sehr beeindruckt gewesen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
************* Ich hoffe das Ich es schaffe und ihr nicht so lange, wie beim letzten Mal auf den nächsten Teil warten müsst, für die Nächsten zwei Wochen muss ich Euch aber leider enttäuschen, weil ich Zwischenprüfung in meiner Ausbildung hab und ich in dieser Zeit nicht schreiben werde, aber es geht weiter, versprochen ;-) Denn es bleibt dabei 1 Kommentar und es geht weiter! 


	5. Kapitel 05

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene nixs an dieser Geschichte.  
  
Aber die Idee der Geschichte, sowie die Charaktere Sirana und Thersis gehören mir. Also darf diese Geschichte ohne meine Zustimmung nicht weiterveröffentlicht werden.  
  
Wie schon zuvor bedanke ich mich bei allen Bisherigen und natürlich auch allen aktuellen Reviewern:  
  
Alexandra Fairy-Ruby, Korina Stone, Sarano, SSJKakarott, Ravana, Alex, Wildfang, Mr. Set, SSJSweety und BlackAngelgirl!  
  
Vielen Dank für euer Interesse an der Geschichte und ich hoffe Euch gefallen die Fortsetzungen!  
  
Teil 5  
  
"Also, was haltet ihr von meinem Vorschlag?" Sirana trat gefährlich nah an Goku heran. Dieser grinste kurz zu Vegeta: "Wir akzeptieren!" Sirana lächelte verschmilzt: "Gut und ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir mal deine Techniken ansehe und natürlich das, was du so über Vegeta weißt!" Sirana hob die Arme und Vegeta rief Goku noch zur Vorsicht, aber als Sirana Goku packen wollte, war dieser auch schon verschwunden und stand direkt hinter Vegeta. Sirana sah ihn mehr als überrascht an. Vegeta grinste, als Sirana erneut versuchte Goku zu erwischen, doch kaum war sie in seine nähe, da war er schon wieder verschwunden und tauchte hinter seinem Vater wieder auf. Um sich nicht lächerlich zu machen, gab Sirana es letztendlich auf Goku zu jagen. Sie verließ mit den Worten: "Der Kampf beginnt in drei Stunden, also genießt diese Gnadenfrist!" den Raum. Als sich die Tür hinter Sirana geschlossen hatte, lachte Goku kurz auf und selbst Vegeta konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ihre Väter starrten sie nur ungläubig an. Der König fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder: "Wie hast du das gemacht?" Goku hörte auf zu lachen und blickte den König grinsend an: "Das ist eine meiner Lieblinkstechnicken und wäre dieser Raum nicht von allem abgeschirmt, dann währen wir schon längst hier weg!" Bardock sah seinen Sohn nur verdutzt an. "Diese Technik nennt sich Momentane Teleportation, ich kann mich mit dieser Technik zu jedem Teleportieren, dessen Aura ich spüren kann!" "Ja und das reibst du jedem gerne unter die Nase," kam es sarkastisch von Vegeta, aber Goku grinste ihn nur an. "Na ja, ist ja eigentlich auch egal, aber wir sollten uns überlegen wie wir im Kampf vorgehen," meinte Son-Goku schließlich. "Auf alle Fälle sollten wir solange es geht auf dem niedrigsten Energie Level Kämpfen unsere Gastgeber müssen ja nicht gleich zu Anfang mitkriegen, was wir drauf haben." "Gute Idee und wer fängt an?" hackte Goku nach, aber er konnte die Antwort förmlich in Vegetas Augen ablesen. "Schon kapiert, Schere, Stein, Papier!" Vegeta nickte nur, während der König und Bardock absolut nichts verstanden.  
  
Die drei Stunden bis zum Kampf waren schneller um, als es den vier lieb war. Zu Gokus Überraschung hatte sich Vegeta die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe aufgehalten und hatte seinen Vater gemieden. Goku hingegen hatte Bardock über alles Mögliche ausgefragt. Noch während Bardock auf Gokus Fragen antwortete, öffnete sich die große Tür und eine ganze Heerschar von Wachen strömte in den Raum. Son-Goku und Vegeta wurden einen langen Gang entlang geführt und gelangten schließlich eine Art Hangar. Sie wurden in eines der kleineren Schiffe gedrängt. Als die kleine Fähre startete, war Goku und Vegeta auch klar, warum sie die Auren ihrer Freunde nicht mehr spüren konnten. Das Raumschiff hatte in den Orbit eines Fremden Planeten geschwenkt. Der Planet hatte eine violette Färbung und war riesig im Vergleich zur Erde. Goku bemerkte zwei weitere Fähren, die nun in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eintraten. Kaum hatten sie die dicke Wolkenschicht durchdrungen tauchte vor ihnen eine riesige, mit kleinen Felsen gespickte Einöde auf. Die Fähren rasten über die Ebene hinweg und steuerten auf eine Bergkette zu. Nachdem sie die Berge überflogen hatten, gaben diese den Blick auf ein riesiges Plateau frei. Auf diesem Plateau erhob sich ein riesiger Palast, der nach fast allen Seiten hin gegen Angriffe geschützt war. Die Felsen bildeten die ideale Wehrmauer. Vegeta vermutete, das der Palast noch weit ins Innere des Berges lief. "Sieht ja richtig einladend aus," meinte Goku an Vegetas Seite. Dieser nickte nur zustimmend. Mit einem kleinen Ruck hatte die Fähre aufgesetzt und die beiden Saiyajins wurden zum Aussteigen aufgefordert. Ihre Fähre stand auf der linken Seite des Plateaus. Aus der Mittleren stiegen Thersis und Sirana und aus der Fähre, auf der rechten Seite, Bardock und König Vegeta. Son-Goku und Vegeta wurden augenblicklich wieder von Wachen eingekreist und abgeführt. Der König und Bardock blickten ihren Söhnen mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. "Na wie ist es, nach so langer Zeit seinen Nachkommen zum Ersten und auch zum letzten Mal zu sehen," spottet Sirana, als sie Bardocks Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dieser funkelte sie nur böse an, vermied es jedoch ihr zu Antworten. "Bringt König Vegeta und Bardock auf die Zuschauerplätze der Arena und sorgt dafür das Sie uns keinen Ärger machen!" Befahl Thersis und schon waren die beiden älteren Saiyajins ebenfalls von Wachen umzingelt. Man führte sie fast den gleichen Weg hinunter, wie ihre Söhne zuvor. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten die Gesichter der beiden zu sehen, wenn ihre Söhne sterbend im Staub der Arena liegen." Sirana war sich ihrer Sache so sicher, dass sie die Zweifel in Thersis' Gesicht übersah.  
  
Sirana schritt voran und durchquerte die großen Hallen des Palastes. Sie war auf direktem Wege zu den Kammern der Kämpfer. Thersis hatte als Tyrann eine menge starker Völker bezwungen und sich deren Krieger zum Untertan gemacht. Nun wollte Sirana vier von ihnen auswählen, um die Vorrunden gegen die Saiyajins zu starten. Thersis erläuterte immer kurz die Eigenschaften der Kämpfer und Sirana kamen beim Begutachten böse Ideen. Schließlich hatte sie vier Krieger ausgewählt. "Du hast wirklich eine Menge erreicht Thersis, ich bin beeindruckt," säuselte Sirana im zu, während sie sich noch einmal ihre Auswahl besah. "Ich bin gespannt, was die beiden so drauf haben, aber ich bezweifle das Sie gegen alle eine Chance haben!" "Du scheinst dir deiner Sache sehr sicher sein, aber ich würde vorsichtig sein, irgendwas sagt mir das diese beiden Saiyajins, alles andere als gewöhnlich Krieger sind," warnte Thersis. "Sie haben auf jeden fall mehr drauf, als sie uns glauben machen wollen und ich will wissen wie stark sie sind bevor ich mir die Mühe mache und gegen sie antrete. Ich habe deine stärksten Diener gewählt und wenn die Saiyajins gegen diese verlieren, dann waren sie die Mühe nicht wert." Thersis schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, er fragte sich langsam, was diese langen Jahre der Gefangenschaft aus Sirana gemacht hatten. Überheblich und selbstsicher war sie schon immer gewesen, aber jetzt schien sie gerade zu wahnsinnig zu sein! Sirana bemerkte Thersis Blick und sah ihn erbost an. "Ich ahne, was in dir vorgeht und ich sage dir nur eines ich bin keines falls verrückt oder so etwas, ich will meine Rache koste es was es wolle und wenn du vor diesem Weg Angst hast, dann war es wohl ein Fehler von mir, dich zu meinem Partner zu erwählen!" "Ich hab mich wohl gerade verhört, du warnst mich. Ohne mich wärst du immer noch in diesem Stab gefangen und deine Macht wäre auf dem Nullpunkt. Ohne mich wärst du ein NICHTS!" Konterte Thersis, woraufhin Sirana ihre Augen zu schlitzen verzog! Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und riss die Augen wieder auf. Thersis wich zurück, in Siranas Augen war der pure Wahnsinn und Mordlust zu erkennen. Es war wohl doch ein Fehler sie zu befreien. Was ist mir geschehen, früher waren wir Partner, wir waren sogar ein Paar und jetzt ist sie zerfressen von Hass und Wahnsinn, dachte Thersis. "Du solltest einmal darüber nachdenken, was die wichtiger ist. Ich oder deine Rache!" Thersis versucht mit diesem Ultimatum ein Stück der Sirana zurück zu holen die er vor mehr als 500 Jahren gekannt hatte. Eine Weltraum Despotin ohne Gnade, ohne Gewissen. Sie war von vielen Völkern wegen ihrer Kräfte gefürchtet und dazu noch wunderschön, auf einem ihrer Streifzüge über diverse Planeten trafen sie das erste Mal aufeinander. Zwei rein böse Seelen die sofort Gefallen aneinander fanden. Von nun an machten sie gemeinsam das Universum unsicher. Viele verloren ihr Leben im Kampf gegen die beiden, da niemand ihnen das Wasser reichen konnte. Dann trafen sie auf einen Planeten, welcher Vegeta-sai hieß und auf dem eine Rasse lebte, die sich deutlich von ihnen unterschied. Sirana suchte sich den stärksten dieser Krieger aus und nahm in als Sklave mit sich. Sie zerstörte den Planeten nicht, weil sie gefallen daran hatte, einen Krieger zu unterwerfen und letztendlich zu töten. Fast immer stammte der Krieger aus der königlichen Familie, da dieses Volk nur von den stärksten aus den eigenen Reihen regiert werden konnte. Jemand der schwächer war, als jemand aus dem Volk wurde nicht als König akzeptiert. Dieses Spiel wiederholte sie Generation für Generation und das 300 Jahre lang, bis zu jenem Tag, als der alte König seinen Sohn vor ihr rettete, in dem er sein Leben für den anderen gab. Sirana wurde bezwungen und eingesperrt und das hatte ihren Verstand gekostet. Bis heute wusste sie nicht, wie der alte König es geschafft hatte sie zu besiegen. Langsam hob Sirana ihren Blick und musterte Thersis eiskalt. "Wie du willst," kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen schoss sie auf Thersis zu und versetzte ihm einen heftigen Schlag in den Bauch. Thersis fand sich an der hinteren Wand des Raumes wieder und blickte überrascht aber auch sauer zu Sirana. "Wenn das so ist, dann beende ich hiermit unsere Partnerschaft. Du verlässt sofort diesen Planeten und kehrst am besten nie mehr zurück, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen dich auszulöschen!" Sirana fing an zu lachen, was Thersis doch ein wenig beunruhigte. "Du mich auslöschen, nein Thersis du kannst mich nicht auslöschen. Du weißt ja nicht einmal, zu was ich fähig bin." Thersis trat ihr wieder entgegen: "Das ist mir egal, du bist nicht mehr die Sirana die ich gekannt habe und somit war es ein Fehler dich zu befreien."  
  
Drohend hob Thersis die Hand und wollte sich bei Sirana für den Schlag revanchieren. Kurz bevor seine Faust Sirana traf wurde durch eine unsichtbare Barriere gestoppt. "Was?" Überrascht sah Thersis auf. Siranas Augen hatten sich komplett schwarz Gefärbte und strahlten eine unheimlich Kälte aus. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen: "Leb wohl Thersis!" Mit diesen Worten stieß sie einen lauten Schrei aus und eine Säule aus Energie erfasste Thersis und schleuderte ihn durch den Raum. Die Energie bzw. Sirana spielte mit ihm wie ein Sturm mit dem Blatt eines Baumes, immer wieder wurde Thersis gegen die Wände oder Gegenstände geschleudert. Erst nach dem der Raum schon fast zertrümmert war, gab der Sog den geschundenen Thersis wieder frei. Er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, kam aber nur bis auf die Knie als Sirana vor ihn trat. Sie grinste ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie ihn mit einem gekonnten Tritt enthauptete! Thersis' lebloser Körper viel zu Boden und Blut breitet sich unter ihm aus. Die Wachen von Thersis die durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt worden waren, standen im Eingang zum Raum und starrten Sirana an. Keiner wagte es sie anzugreifen, weil jeder wusste das Er es nicht überleben würde. "Ihr habt die Wahl, akzeptiert mich oder folgt eurem Meister!" Dieses Ultimatum von Sirana bestätigte die Gedanken der Wachen und so gingen sie ehrfürchtig in die Knie! "Was können wir für Euch tun My Lady!" Sirana grinste teuflisch und trat auf die Wachen zu: "Macht das weg!" Mit einer letzten Handbewegung zu Thersis verließ sie den Raum.  
  
***  
  
Son-Goku und Vegeta saßen in einer Zelle die zwei Ausgänge hatte. Durch den einen, eine schwere Eisentür hatte man sie hereingebracht, er andere war ein Gittertor, welches zu einer Art Arena führte. "Nette Plätzchen," war Gokus einziger Kommentar, als man sie eingesperrt hatte. Vegeta hatte sich unterdessen an die Wand, nahe des Gittertores gelehnt und die Arme in seiner typischen Art vor der Brust verschränkt. "Was meinst du, was die beiden uns für Gegner auf den Hals hetzen werden," brach Goku die Stille. "Was weiß ich vermutlich irgendwelche irren Monster, die sie auf ihren Weltraumfahrten unterworfen und gefügig gemacht haben," knurrte Vegeta und starrte dabei weiterhin zum Tor. Plötzlich fuhren beide zusammen. "Die Aura von diesem Thersis ist gerade verschwunden und die von dieser Sirana hat sich gefährlich verändert." Vegeta nickte zustimmend. "Da waren sich wohl zwei uneinig, das kann wirklich noch interessant werden." "Interessant," Goku war sichtlich überrascht, aber auch sein Saiyajin Blut geriet bei dem Gedanken an einen bevorstehenden Kampf in Wallung und so nickte er nur. Mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete sich die nun die schwere Eisentür, durch die sie gekommen waren. Ein großer, schleimiger Typ baute sich vor den beiden auf und wies die beiden an ihre Arme nach vorne zu strecken. Keinem der beiden Saiyajins war wohl bei der Sache, aber letztendlich taten sie, was man von ihnen verlangte. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die man diesem Klops gar nicht zugetraut hätte, hatte er Son-Goku und Vegeta Ki-Ringe an die Handgelenke gedrückt. Sofort wichen die beiden zurück und spürten die Auswirkung dieser Ringe. Mit eine grinsen verließ der Wächter die Zelle und Sirana trat grinsend in ihr Gefängnis. Hinter ihr schloss sich Tür. "So, nun wollen wir mal sehen ob ihr mir so immer noch entkommen könnt und vor allem will ich endlich wissen, mit was für zwei Gegnern ich es zu tun habe!" Bedrohlich trat sie auf Son-Goku zu. ~Ich hab ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend, versuch ihr irgendwie auszuweichen~ hörte er plötzlich Vegetas Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Sirana nach vorne schnellte und versuchte ihn zu packen. In letzter Sekunde taumelte er zur Seite, aber durch die Ki-Ringe war es ihm unmöglich die Teleportation anzuwenden und somit war es für Sirana ein leichtes Ihn einzukreisen. Gerade als sie ihn packen wollte, wurde sie von Son-Goku heruntergerissen und landete an der Wand. Rasend vor Wut sah sie Vegeta welcher sie mit letzter Kraft von Son- Goku weggerissen hatte. "Das wirst du noch bereuen," sie zog einen kleinen Gegenstand aus der Tasche und betätigte darauf einen Knopf, augenblicklich durchfuhr Vegeta ein heftiger Schmerz, welcher von den Ringen ausging. Er taumelte zurück und stützte sich an der Wand ab. Sirana hatte die Leistung der Ringer erhöht und so war er nicht in der Lage Goku ein weiteres Mal zu helfen. Arrogant belächelte sie Vegeta und schritt wieder zu Goku, da sich auch bei ihm die Ringer verstärkt hatten, lag er immer noch regungslos auf dem Boden. Sie packte seinen Kopf und versuchte ihr Attacke zu starten. Umso überraschter schauten beide Saiyajins auf, als Sirana schon nach wenigen Sekunden, Wut entbrannt von Goku zurücktaumelte. "Verdammt das gibt's doch nicht, deine Gedanken kann ich ebenso wenig lesen wie die von Vegeta. Du hast zwar auf mein Blut reagiert, aber deine Gedanken bleiben mir verschlossen, wie geht das?"  
  
TBC  
  
***************************  
  
So Teil 5 ist oben, ich hoffe das Ich die Geschichte in noch höchstens 3 Kapiteln zum Abschluss bringen kann, je nachdem wie viel es noch wird, mache ich auch vielleicht 2 Kapitel daraus, mal sehen. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt Euch immer noch und ich bin für alles immer noch offen, Lob oder auch Kritik, ich bin dankbar für alles! Eure Sira-Chan/Sirastar 


	6. Kapitel 06

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene nixs an dieser Geschichte.  
  
Aber die Idee der Geschichte, sowie die Charaktere Sirana und Thersis gehören mir. Also darf diese Geschichte ohne meine Zustimmung nicht weiterveröffentlicht werden.  
  
Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer für euer Interesse an der Geschichte und ich hoffe Euch gefallen die Fortsetzungen!  
  
Teil 6  
  
Vor Wut hatte sich Sirana an die Tür des Gefängnisses zurückgezogen. Diese beiden Saiyajins waren ihr ein Rätsel. Warum waren sie in der Lage ihrem mentalen Angriff zu widerstehen. "Dann eben nicht, wenn wir uns im Kampf sehen, werdet ihr mir unterlegen sein und dann werdet ihr genug Demütigung erfahren." Wütend wandte sie sich ab und ließ die beiden zurück. Vegeta kam langsam auf Goku zu. "Sieht so aus, als wäre ich nicht der Einzige, bei dem dieses Weib nicht landen kann." Der jüngere Saiyajin brauchte einen kleinen Moment, bevor er Vegetas Aussage verstanden hatte, aber dann grinste er den Prinzen an. "Sieht so aus, aber mich würde schon interessieren, warum Sirana an uns scheitert?"  
  
"Vielleicht erfahren wir es ja noch, aber jetzt sollten wir uns erst mal für den Kampf wappnen." Goku nickte zustimmend und stand wieder auf, als Vegeta auch schon weitersprach: "Beim Kampf sollten wir es so lange wie möglich vermeiden uns zu verwandeln, Sirana soll sich in Sicherheit wägen!" "Gute Idee, wenn Sie denkt das Sie leichtes Spiel mit uns hat, dann haben wir das As im Ärmel," freute sich Goku. "Du hast es erfasst." Langsam ging Vegeta auf das Gitter zu, welches den Weg in die Arena versperrt, er ließ achtsam seinen Blick über den Platz gleiten. Die Arena war rings herum von hohen Mauern eingefasst, sie wirkten mehr als nur stabil und machten eine Flucht während des Kampfes so gut wie unmöglich. Das ganze erinnerte Vegeta ein wenig an das irdische Kolosseum. Bulma hatte ihm mal Bilder davon gezeigt und ihm Geschichtliches über die alten Gladiatorenkämpfe erzählt. Das waren sie beide im Moment wohl: Gladiatoren. An einem Punkt der Arena befand sich eine Loge, von dort aus wollte Sirana wohl die ersten Kämpfe beobachten, direkt darunter entdeckte Vegeta eine weitere Vergitterung. Zwei Gestalten waren darin und Vegeta musste sie nicht einmal genau sehen um zu wissen das Es sich dabei um seinen Vater und Bardock handelte. Die beiden sollten dem Kampf wohl ebenfalls beiwohnen. Nach einigen Minuten wandte er sich wieder an Son-Goku. "Was denkst du, was sie für Gegner auf uns hetzt?" Der jüngere Krieger sah Vegeta überrascht an: "Ähm.....keine Ahnung, über so etwas zerbreche ich mir eigentlich selten den Kopf, warum?" Vegeta musste unwillkürlich grinsen: "Ich habe keine Idee, aber vermutlich wird sie uns irgendwelche Aliens auf den Hals hetzen, von denen sie glaubt, dass sie uns gewachsen wären."  
  
"Was ist, wenn sie tatsächlich Gegner gefunden hat, die uns weit überlegen sind und vor allem wie stark ist sie selbst. Ihre Aura ist gewaltig, also dürfen wir sie auf keinen Fall unterschätzen." "Das weis ich, aber dennoch sollten wir uns so lange wie möglich zurückhalten. Wenn uns keine andere Wahl bleibt, dann müssen wir von Anfang an mit voller Härte kämpfen, wenn es sein muss bis zum Tod!" "Ich will zwar ungern sterben, aber da hast du wohl recht. Obwohl es noch eine Technik gibt die uns im Notfall retten könnte," antwortet Goku daraufhin. "Ich weiß, aber du weißt auch wie sehr ich diese Prozedur hasse und ich ziehe das auch nur in Betracht, wenn uns gar keine andere Chance mehr bleibt," knurrte Vegeta. "In Ordnung ich wollte ja nur sicher gehen, das wir beide hier lebend wieder rauskommen und ich den anderen, insbesondere Bulma nicht erklären muss, wo du abgeblieben bist," lachte Goku. Vegeta wollte schon wieder zu einem bissigen Kommentar ansetzten, aber im gleichen Moment hob sich das Gitter und sie erhielten zutritt zur Arena. Langsam und würdevoll trat Vegeta in die hell erleuchtete Arena hinaus und Goku folgt ihm in Gleicher weise. Mit hocherhobenem Kopf ging Vegeta auf die Hauptloge der Arena zu, auf der soeben Sirana erschienen war. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick nach rechts konnte er eine weitere Loge erkennen, in der sich sein Vater und Bardock befanden. Unterhalb von Siranas Loge blieben die beiden stehen und sahen abschätzend nach oben.  
  
Sirana musterte die beiden Saiyajins in der Arena und blickte dann kurz hinüber zu ihren beiden Intimfeinden König Vegeta und Bardock. Ihnen hatte man ebenfalls Ki-Fesseln angelegt uns sie befanden sich rechts von Sirana. Bei dem Gedanken daran, die beiden zu sehen, wenn ihre Söhne sterben mussten, schlich sich ein hinterlistiges Grinsen auf ihre Lippen. Elegant glitt sie aus ihrem Sessel und trat zum Rand ihrer Loge. "Ihr habt dem Kampf zugestimmt, also kommt hier eure Chance euch und eure Väter zur retten. Fünf Kämpfe sind vorgesehen und den final Kampf bestreitet ihr gegen mich." Sie begann zu grinsen. "Wobei ich bezweifle das ihr soweit Kommen werdet, aber um euch eine geringe Chance zu geben, es ist im Kampf alles erlaubt, ihr könnte eure Energie benutzten, Waffen, ihr könnt zusammen oder getrennt kämpfen, das überlasse ich ganz euch und ich möchte euch bitten wenigstens die erste Runde zu überleben, sonst enttäuscht ihr mich sehr." Daraufhin hob Sirana die Hand und die Ki-Fesseln lösten sich von Vegetas und Son Goku Händen. Das Licht in den Logen ging aus und somit war es den beiden nicht möglich, weiter als bis zu den Mauern der Arena zu sehen. Vegeta suchte Son Gokus Blick und als sich ihre Augen trafen bestätigten sich ihre Absprache. Sie wollten ihre Kräfte erst zeigen, wenn es wirklich nötig war. Ein quietschendes Geräusch lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein schweres Eisentor, welches sich nun unterhalb von Siranas Loge öffnete. Ein riesiger Alien mit dunkelgrüner, warzenbesetzter Haut schlurfte ihnen entgegen. Er überragte sogar Son Goku um das doppelt, der Sabber lief ihm aus den Mundwinkeln und er grinst, als er seine "winzigen" Gegner sah. "Euch soll ich fertig machen, das ist ja jetzt schon langweilig, euch zertrete ich wie ein paar mickrige Insekten," tönte der Alien los und lachte dabei abartig, aber es ärgerte ihn, als die beiden Saiyajins nicht auf ihn reagierten. "Seit wohl stumm geboren was, na wartet ich bring euch schon zum Schreien!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er los und wollte Son Goku einen Schlag verpassen, doch dieser fing seine Faust problemlos ab. Noch während sich der klobige Alien über die Kraft dieses Winzlings wunderte, holte Son Goku aus und verpasste dem aufdringlichen Grünling einen Schlag, das er in die Wand der Arena kracht und sofort bewusstlos liegen blieb. Sirana nickte zufrieden, sie hatte gewusst, das der Hankor keine Bedrohung für die Saiyajins war, aber sie hatte sich mehr von diesem Kampf erhofft. Sie musste ihrer Gegner genau studieren, denn sie war sich sicher das, diese beiden alles andere als gewöhnliche Saiyajins waren. Mit einer Handbewegung von ihr löste sich der Hankor auf und die Mauer setzte sich wieder instand. Ohne Worte öffnete sich das Eisentor erneut und ein gelbhäutiger, glatzköpfiger Alien in Vegetas Größe kam auf die beiden zu. Er hatte nur ein Auge und es waren am Kopf weder Mund noch Nase erkennbar, doch Vegeta kannte diese Rasse. Es war ein Chjatak, diese Rasse besaß einen Mund auf ihrem Bauch und die Schreie, die sie von sich gaben, waren schmerzlich, wenn nicht gar tödlich für jeden der sie hörte. Er nutzte die telepathische Verbindung zu Goku um ihm, eben diese Informationen mitzuteilen. Vegeta deutete Goku an das Es hier auf Schnelligkeit ankam um ihren Gegner zu besiegen, sie mussten ihn außer Gefecht setzten, bevor er die Chance hatte genügend Atem für seine Schreiattacke zu sammeln. "Ich lenke ihn ab und du setzt die Kaioken ein, um ihn auf die Bretter zu schicken," flüsterte Vegeta, Son Goku zu und stürmte im gleichen Moment schon los. Der Chjatak rührte sich erst, als Vegeta ihn fast erreicht hatte. Vegeta verwickelte ihn in einen kurzen Nahkampf, doch im Hinterkopf überprüfte er immer wieder Gokus Aura, als er merkte das Er sich genug konzentriert hatte um die 10fachen Kaioken zu starten, zwinkerte er dem Chjatak zu sprang von diesem zurück. Das Zwinkern ist für einen Chjatak die größte Beleidigung überhaupt und Vegeta wusste das ihr Gegner diese Beleidigung nicht auf sich sitzen ließ. Am Bauch des Chjatak bildete sich ein Spalt und er begann die Luft einzuziehen. Vegeta gab Son Goku ein Zeichen und noch bevor der Chjatak wusste wie ihm geschah traf ihn ein gewaltiger Schlag genau in den Bauch. Er krümmte sich und landete auch schon im Staub der Arena. Vegeta grinst zufrieden. Ja die größte Waffe der Chjatak war zugleich auch ihre größte Schwäche. Soweit so gut, sie hatten bereits zwei Kämpfe bestritten, ohne auch nur im geringsten zu zeigen, wozu sie wirklich im Stande waren. Sirana verzog keine Miene, dieser Test hatte bewiesen das Vegeta der Stratege von den beiden war, doch wer war der stärkere von beiden.  
  
Etwas unzufrieden hob Sirana den Arm und der Chjatak verschwand aus der Arena. ~Super wir haben zwei von fünf schon geschlagen ich denke mal das sieht gut für uns aus~ flötete Goku, Vegeta über ihre mentale Verbindung zu. ~Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, sie hat uns mit den beiden nur getestet und außerdem ist Sie unser Endgegner, da kann noch viel passieren, sie hat noch irgendwas in der Hinterhand~ Goku war über Vegetas Worte überrascht, aber irgendetwas in ihm stimmte Vegeta zu. ~Dann wird das noch ein harter Kampf, aber ich halte mich an deinen Plan, Super Saiyajin und mehr erst wenn es wirklich notwendig ist~ Vegeta nickte zustimmend, mehr konnte er kaum erwidern das sich das Tor ein weiteres Mal öffnete. Eine dunkle Gestalt kam auf die beiden zu und blieb ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen stehen. Sirana grinst überlegen und schien sich zu freuen. Noch während sich Goku über Sirana wunderte, schoss, der Schwarze auf ihn zu verwickelte ihn in einen heftigen Schlagabtausch. Die Überraschung war Goku deutlich anzusehen, der Schwarze schlug mit einer Schnelligkeit und Stärke zu mit der keiner von ihnen gerechnet hätte. Vegeta beobachtete das Szenario, noch hielt er es nicht für nötig einzugreifen und tatsächlich schien Goku langsam die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Doch plötzlich sprang der Schwarze von Goku weg. Vegeta musterte diesen erneut, dieses Wesen war nicht mehr als ein schwarzer Schatten, er besaß zwar eine humanoide Form, aber es waren, weder Augen noch Mund oder etwas Ähnliches erkennbar. Viel mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er jedoch nicht, denn eine Schockwelle, die von dem Schwarzen ausging, riss ihn fast von den Füßen. Er brauchte überraschend viel Kraft, um nicht an der Wand der Aren zu landen. Als der Druck der Welle nachließ, nahm er die schützenden Arme wieder herunter und wollte nach Goku sehen, aber er sah nur in das schwarze Antlitz seines Gegners. Bevor er irgendwie hätte reagieren können, schlang sich der Arm des Wesens um ihn. Fast augenblicklich wurde ihm die Luft abgeschnitten und er spürte deutlich, wie seine Rippen unter dem Druck nachzugeben drohten. Er öffnete abermals die Augen, aber um ihn herum war alles Schwarz, war er etwa schon ohnmächtig? Nachdem Goku sich nach der Druckwelle nach Vegeta umgesehen hatte, sah er gerade noch, wie sich ihr schwarzer Gegner um ihn schlang. Der Schwarze hatte sich deformiert und Vegeta war in ihm verschwunden. "Lass ihn sofort wieder frei," schrie er, aber das Wesen reagierte nicht darauf. Es schien sehr beschäftigt zu sein. Währenddessen biss Vegeta die Zähne fest zusammen, die erste Rippe hatte unter dem Druck nachgegeben und war gebrochen, eine weitere kam hinzu, als sich der Druck erneut erhöht. "Na wie gefällt dir das....." drang plötzlich eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Sie klang verzerrt und rau, aber es war klar das, dass nur die Stimme des Schwarzen sein konnte. "Ich hab schon Schlimmeres durchgemacht," gab er trotzig zu antwort und stemmte sich gegen den Druck, der auf seinem Körper lastete. "Hm...hm...du solltest mal deinen Freund sehen, er scheint sich richtig sorgen um dich zu machen, wie schön hilflos er kuckt.......er weiß genau das Es eine Menge Energie benötigen würde um mich loszuwerden, das hat er im Kampf gespürt, aber so lange ich dich habe, wird er es nicht wagen mich anzugreifen....," Lachte die Stimme und Vegeta verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "So, so eine Menge Energie also." Das Wesen war so auf seine Gehässigkeit fixiert das Er die Worte des Prinzen gar nicht richtig wahrnahm. ~Okay dann muss es eben sein~ Goku hörte diese Worte nur leise, aber er wusste genau, was Vegeta vorhatte. Er trat zurück. Kami sei dank interpretierte der Schwarze seine Geste falsch und begann zu lachen. "Wie jetzt, hat so ein starker Saiyajin etwa Angst." Goku sagte noch immer nichts und blieb auf der anderen Seite der Arena stehen.  
  
Bardock und der König sahen von ihren Plätzen ebenfalls verwundert auf. Die ersten beiden Kämpfe waren mehr als nur langweilig und es hatte auch kein Zweifel daran bestanden wer gewinnt. Aber jetzt sah der König doch interessierte in die Arena, immerhin hatte dieses Schwarze etwas gerade seinen Sohn verschluckt und Kakarott machte keine Anstalten etwas zu unternehmen.  
  
Lange sollten sie sich allerdings nicht mehr wundern, denn plötzlich bäumte sich der Schwarze auf. Vegeta konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf seine Energie und sammelte diese immer weiter an, sofort verstärkte sich wieder der Druck auf seinen Körper und eine der gebrochenen Rippen drückte auf seine Lunge. Er konnte sich nur schwer ein schmerzliches Aufstöhnen verkneifen. "Okay du Arsch, jetzt wirst du merken, zu was ein Saiyajin fähig ist." Vegeta hörte die dunkle Stimme noch irgendetwas schimpfen, aber im gleichen Moment flammte seine Aura auf und verwandelte sich mit einem Schrei in einen Super Saiyajin. Der Schwarze versuchte dieser Energie zu widerstehen, aber Vegeta war sauer und das bekam er nun deutlich zu spüren. Ein weiteres Mal flammte die Aura des Prinzen auf und der schwarze Schatten um ihn herum flog auseinander. Die einzelnen Fetzen verteilten sich über die ganze Arena und Goku hatte nur schwer ausweichen können um nichts abzukriegen. Als er seinen Blick wieder hob, sah er Vegeta, der Prinz war von seiner goldenen Aura eingehüllt und schnaubte wütend, aber Goku spürte deutlich, das er innerliche Schmerzen hatte, doch zugeben würde er das nicht. "Klasse Vegeta das war einwandfreie Arbeit," freute der sich und ging auf den andern Saiyajin zu.  
  
Der König und Bardock blickten genauso ungläubig wie Sirana hinunter in die Arena. Vegetas Aura war mit einem Mal so viel stärker und dann die goldenen Haare und seine Aura. "Ein Super Saiyajin," entfuhr es Bardock, als er den Prinzen noch immer etwas ungläubig musterte. Der König war zu keinem Wort fähig, er starrte seinen Sohn einfach nur an, denn das hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Sirana hatte Bardock Bemerkung gehört und musterte nun die beiden Saiyajins wieder. Hm ich habe die beiden wohl unterschätzt, weil wenn der Prinz sich derart verwandeln kann, kann das dieser Kakarott sicher auch, na gut das macht das Ganze interessanter......  
  
Die goldene Energie um Vegeta herum versiegte langsam und seine Haar färbten sich wieder schwarz. In seinem Brustkorb tobten unglaubliche Schmerzen, die Rippen mussten nun wohl endgültig seine Lunge verletzt haben, aber er zeigt es nicht. Stattdessen wandte er den Blick zu Sirana hinauf und schnaufte verächtlich. ~Geht es dir gut Vegeta?~ hörte er Gokus mentale Frage und ein Blick zu dessen Seite reichte, als Antwort aus. Sie verstanden sich mittlerweile auch ohne Worte und Goku wusste das Vegetas Verletzung schwerer war, als er gedacht hatte. Sirana aber gönnte ihnen keine Ruhe, denn schon öffnete sich das Tor ein viertes Mal. Vegeta richtete sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Tor, ein großer Kerl kam ihnen entgegen, er war auch größer als Goku aber nicht so riesenhaft, wie der Typ gegen den sie als Erstes angetreten waren. Die Haut ihres Gegners war Schneeweiß, wie die von Sirana und ein langer, blauer Zopf hing ihm bis in die Kniekehlen. Der Körper war muskulös, aber von keinerlei Kleidung bedeckt, er war einfach nur weiß. In der rechten Hand hielt ihr Gegner einen Speer! Mir kommt diese Rasse bekannt vor, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern woher, überlegte Vegeta, aber meldete sich auch schon Goku, mental zu Wort. ~Irgendwie habe ich jetzt ein total mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend~, woraufhin Vegeta nur zustimmend nickte. Der Weißhäutige begann zu grinsen: "Du weißt wohl nicht mehr wer ich bin Vegeta, wie solltest du auch, du erinnerst dich sicher nicht an alle Planeten, die du für Freezer vernichtet hast!" Vegeta hätte sich ohrfeigen können, er spürte genau das Er diese Rasse kannte, aber auch wenn dieser Kerl ihn kannte er kam immer noch nicht darauf.  
  
Sirana indessen grinste. Oh ja, das wird interessant, Jelo wird von Hass getrieben, Hass auf Vegeta weil dieser seinen Planeten zerstört hat, es war echt ein Glücksfall, das der Gute Thersis so etwas in seinen "Gladiatoren" hatte. Er wird bis zum Tod kämpfen und alles daran setzten Vegeta zu töten.  
  
Indessen wurde Goku von Jelo gemustert. "Mit dir habe ich keine Rechnung offen, also halt dich zurück und du erreichst vielleicht die nächste Runde!" "Das werde ich nicht Vegeta ist mein Freund, er hat sich geändert und wir kämpfen gemeinsam," trotze Goku. Jelo lachte: "Wir Tindris sind nicht besonders gut darin Geduld zu zeigen, aber gut du hast dein Schicksal selbst gewählt, also beschwer dich hinter her nicht bei mir!" Tindris, deren Planeten habe ich doch gar nicht vernichtet, das war Freezer höchstpersönlich, ja ich war dabei und hab ihm zugesehen, weil er es mir befohlen hat, ich habe damals auch das einzelne Raumschiff gesehen das entkam, aber ich habe es Freezer nie gesagt, toll gemacht Vegeta....Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte weiterhin den Schmerz in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. "Ich weiß genau, was du denkst, Freezer hat meinen Planeten vernichtet, nicht du, aber du warst dabei und hast nichts unternommen und da Freezer Tod ist, werde ich mich an seinem liebsten Handlanger rächen." "Pah, ......wenn ich gewollt hätte, dann wäre nicht mal euer Schiff entkommen, ich hab Euch genau gesehen aber ich habe Freezer nichts gesagt. Ich war damals gerade mal 11 Jahre alt und habe gemacht, was ich wollte," wehrte sie Vegeta endlich gegen die Beschuldigungen von Jelo. Dieser legte nur den Kopf in den Nacken und grinste wieder. "Das kannst du jedem Erzählen du Möchtegernprinz, ich kenne deine Untaten also tu nicht so unschuldig." "Du hast recht ich habe viel Planeten auf dem Gewissen, aber deinen nicht, aber eigentlich kann es mir ja egal sein, man spürt es doch schon an deiner Aura, das du von Hass zerfressen bist.....also wozu noch lange reden." "Endlich mal ein paar gescheite Worte aus dem Mund des Prinzen. Nun denn mach dich auf deine Ende gefasst." "Wir werden sehen, wessen Ende das hier ist," Vegetas Augen funkelten herausfordernd und trotz seiner Verletzungen ging er in Angriffsstellung. Son Goku beobachtete das Ganze etwas misstrauisch. Er spürt deutlich die Verletzungen die Vegeta mit sich trug und das beunruhigte ihn, er wusste genau, was für ein Stehaufmännchen Vegeta war, aber er wollte auch nicht das dem anderen Saiyajin etwas geschah, also sagte er laut: "Soll ich mich hier langweilen oder was...." Die Überheblichkeit mit er das ausnahmsweise gesagt hatte erweckte Jelos Aufmerksamkeit. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Goku und grinste abfällig. "Keine Sorge du kommst auch noch dran, erst töte ich den Prinzen und dann wirst du ihm so gleich folge!" Goku grinste: "Das werden wir ja noch sehen!" Jelo verging das Grinsen. "Sei bloß nicht so überheblich ich, werde euch beide schneller ins Jenseits schicken, als ihr glaubt." "Ehrlich das will ich sehen," ließ Goku fallen und dabei klang er sehr gelangweilt, aber für Jelo war es zu viel, mit einem Schrei wandte er sich von Vegeta ab und stürmte auf Goku los. Er schnell, geradezu unheimlich schnell und Goku merkte bald das Er auf der Normalen Saiyajinstufe keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. "Na was ist, bin ich dir etwa zu schnell?" Hörte er die gehässige Stimme Jelos. Als Antwort verwandelte Son Goku sich in einen Super Saiyajin und landete gleich darauf einen Schlag genau auf Jelos Nase. Dieser wich doch ein wenig erstaunt zurück und musterte Goku kurz. "Interessant, interessant Saiyajins sind echte Kampfbolzen mehr haben sie nicht im Kopf, Kraft, Kraft, Kraft aber keinen Verstand!" "Das ist deine Meinung du kannst ja mal testen, ob du damit richtig liegst." Abermals ging Jelo auf Goku los aber diesmal gewann dieser die Oberhand, also lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander. "Nun gut, ich dachte es wäre nicht nötig, aber ich muss sagen Respekt das hätte ich von so einem dämlichen Affen nicht erwartet, aber du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich verwandeln kann. Ich wünsche die jetzt schon mal viel Spaß im Jenseits denn gegen meine richtige Form hast du keine Chance!" Goku sah überrascht auf. Er kann sich auch verwandeln, aber nur einmal, ich kann mich noch zwei Stufen steigern und Vegeta auch, da dürfte das doch eigentlich kein Problem sein, Gokus Gedanken stoppten plötzlich, als Jelo begann zu zerfließen. Man hörte nur noch ein dröhnendes Lachen und dann war Jelos zu einer komischen Masse geschrumpft. Son Goku würgte es irgendwie sah das Zeug nur ekelhaft aus. Womit Goku nicht rechnete, war das ausgerechnet das die Verwandlungsform von Jelo war. Weiter kam er nicht, den eine Art Tentakel löste sich von der breiig aussehend masse und schlang sich um Goku. Es fühlte sich widerlich an, die Masse floss um Gokus Körper und sogar in seine Kleidung. Goku entfachte seine Aura, aber er schaffte es nicht, Jelo zum Rückzug zu bewegen. Kami wie widerlich, dieses Mistvieh.....weiter kam Goku nicht, weil ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. "Was zum..." wieder hörte er ein lautes Lachen. "Na was ist Saiyajin, wir dir etwa kalt." Eine kurze Pause folgte. "Das ist meine Lieblingsmethode den Gegner einfach aussaugen und zu einer leblosen Hülle machen, alle Kraft der Welt würde dir nichts nutzen, je mehr du dich anstrengst umso schneller kann ich die Energie aus deinem Körper ziehen." Aber Jelo merkte schnell das Es ein Fehler war das zu sagen, den Son Goku entspannte sich augenblicklich und wehrte sich nicht mehr, so würde es erheblich länger dauern in außer Gefecht zu setzten. ~Halt noch etwas durch Goku, er beachtet mich im Moment nicht, ich kann ihn ungehindert angreifen~ Goku hörte Vegetas Stimme und irgendwie wirkte diese direkt beruhigend. ~Sei vorsichtig, dieses Arsch ist gefährlich und wenn er dich auch noch erwischt er holt, uns dann hier raus~ Vegeta erwiderte nichts, er hatte sich soweit es ging von Jelo entfernt und sammelte nun Energie, als er spürte das Er fähig war, um zur dritten Super Saiyajin Stufe zu springen, richtete er sich auf und grinst. "Hey du Arsch, kannst du dich mal ein bisschen beeilen," schrie er plötzlich laut und tatsächlich Jelo, fuhr zusammen, er schien den Prinzen total vergessen zu haben. Gerade wollte er Vegeta ebenfalls mit einem seiner Tentakel gefangen setzten, als dieser laut aufschrie, die Energie die er auf einen Schlag freisetzte, warf den Tentakel von Jelo zurück und bildete nun wie eine Art Schutzschild um Vegeta. "Was wird das denn jetzt," fauchte Jelo und Goku bemerkte zufrieden das sich der Druck auf seinen Körper verringerte, Vegeta musste ihn nur noch ein klein wenig Ablenken dann konnte er sich befreien. Noch ein bisschen Vegeta, dann kann ich dir helfen, aber dennoch, Jelo ist sehr gefährlich und er saugt Energie. Hm das könnte auch sein Schwachpunkt sein, aber dazu brauche ich Vegetas Hilfe, ich habe nämlich das ungute Gefühl, das er einiges verkraften kann. Jelo beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich Vegeta veränderte. Sein Muskeln nahmen zu und sein gesamter Körper stand unter Spannung, die goldenen Haare richteten sich immer weiter auf und wurden länger. Die Augenbrauen verschwanden und die grünen Augen blitzen gefährlich auf. Im Gegensatz zu Goku wuchsen Vegetas Haare nicht in die Länge seinen Rücken hinunter, sondern richteten sich gefährlich auf. Wie das die aufgerichtete Mähne eines Löwenkönigs stellten sich die Haare von seinem Kopf ab. Langsam ließ die Energie etwas um ihn herum nach und er musterte Jelo.  
  
König Vegeta und Bardock kippten fast von ihren Stühlen, die Energie, die von Vegeta ausging, ließ die gesamte Arena erzittern. Auch Sirana wirkte überrascht denn ihre Augen waren derartig groß geworden, das man meinte sie würden ihr beinahe rausfallen.  
  
Goku nickte anerkennendend und machte sich darauf gefasst, sich aus Jelos Umarmung zu befreien und seinem Freund auf diese Stufe zu folgen und tatsächlich. Jelos hatte noch einen Schwachpunkt, er konzentrierte sich immer nur auf einen seiner Feinde und so ließ er Son Goku mehr unbewusst los. Kaum war dieser frei, zog er sämtliche Energien in seinem Körper zusammen und keinen Augenblick fand sich Jelo zwischen zwei Super Saiyajins wieder.  
  
Sieh einer an, die beiden sind enorm stark, hätte ich nicht gedacht, ihre Stärke übersteigt die vom König und Bardock um das Vielfache, hm....solche Sklaven wären echt von Vorteil, vielleicht verschone ich sie nach meinem Kampf unter der Bedingung das Sie mir zu dienen haben...................Sirana grinste. Die beiden Saiyajins in der Arena lieferten ihr ein perfektes Schauspiel und nun hoffte sie regelrecht gegen diese beiden antreten zu können, denn sie wusste, selbst auf dieser Stärke hatten sie keine Chance gegen Sie. Sirana war früher die Königin der Galaxis gewesen, wie sollten also zwei mickrige Saiyajins sie besiegen können. Ich werde euch demütigen und euch schön leiden lassen, erst, wenn sie um Gnade winseln, werde ich endgültig entscheiden, was ich mit euch anstelle. Immerhin sind sie ja auch nicht gerade hässlich und Saiyajins haben den Ruf gut im Bett zu sein, das wäre noch eine schöner Verwendungszweck, oh ich werde es genießen......bei diesen Gedanken leckte sich Sirana die Lippen.  
  
"Ihr beeindruckt mich kein bisschen, im Gegenteil, mit eurer Energie, werde ich zum mächtigsten Krieger unter Siranas Kommando aufsteigen." "Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher," kam es wie aus einem Mund von beiden Saiyajins. ~Wie damals gegen den Handlanger von Babidi?~ Vegeta nickte ihm auf diese Frage hin nur zu, aber um nicht gleich ihre Absichten erkennen zu lassen, gingen beide in Kampfstellung und taten so, als würden sie jeden Moment einen riesen Angriff starten. Jelo bereitete sich innerlich schon darauf vor, Vegeta und Son Goku zu fangen und ihnen dann, langsam alle Energie aus ihren Körpern zu ziehen. So lange, bis sie nicht mehr waren, als ein paar leblose Hüllen. Im gleichen Augenblick sprang Son Goku nach oben und schoss sein erstes Kamehameha auf Jelo ab, wie erwartet verschluckte dieser es. In der Zwischenzeit, tat Vegeta das Gleiche, in dem er einen Final Flash auf Jelo abschoss, auch diese Energie verschwand in Jelos breiiger Masse und er lachte. "Ich hab euch doch gesagt, das ihr keine Chance habt, ich werde alle eure Energieattacken aufsaugen und treten oder schlagen bringt mir gegenüber nichts!" ~Er unterschätzt unsere Energien gewaltig~ ließ Goku verlauten. ~Wollen wir nur hoffen, das wir ihn nicht unterschätzen~ gab Vegeta daraufhin zu bedenken, Goku nickte verstehend. ~Hoffen wir mal das Wir richtig liegen~  
  
TBC  
  
***************************  
  
So Teil 6 ist endlich oben. Es tut mir leid das die Fortsetzung so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin wirklich nur wenig zum schreiben gekommen. Dafür ist dashier das vorletzte Kapitel. Teil 7 wird das Endkapitel sein und ich hoffe das ich es schaffe dieses schneller fertig zu stellen. Bis dann Eure Sira-Chan/Sirastar 


	7. Kapitel 07 Finale

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene nixs an dieser Geschichte.  
  
Aber die Idee der Geschichte, sowie die Charaktere Sirana und Thersis gehören mir. Also darf diese Geschichte ohne meine Zustimmung nicht weiterveröffentlicht werden.  
  
So wie versprochen musstet ihr nicht allzu lange auf den letzten Teil warten! Hier ist er nun ;)  
  
Teil 7 (letzter Teil)  
  
Die beiden Super Saiyajins der Stufe drei traten nebeneinander und fixierten Jelo mit ihren Blicken. Der Chjatak robbte immer noch in seiner breiigen Form auf dem Boden herum. Er bewegte sich langsam zum Rand der Arena. Wartet nur ab, ich werde Euch zerquetschen.....Jelos grinsen konnte man zwar nicht sehen, aber Son Goku und Vegeta spürten deutlich das der Chjatak ziemlich belustigt schien. Ohne Vorwarnung bäumte sich Jelo plötzlich auf und raste auf die beiden Saiyajins zu, doch genau darauf hatten sie gewartet. "Wie gefällt dir das," schrien sie wie aus einem Mund und schossen ihm ihre stärksten Energieattacken entgegen. Der Chjatak hielt inne. "Ihr seid doch wirklich Idioten damit stärkt ihr mich nur............" wieder bewegte er sich auf die Saiyajins zu und wieder feuerten diese Energie gegen ihn ab. Er hatte schon einiges schlucken müssen, als er überhaupt in die nähe von Vegeta und Son Goku kam. Diese sprangen nun aus dem Weg und feuerten aus verschiedenen Richtungen weiter. Der Chjatak war so von wich eingenommen, das er nicht wahrnahm, wie sich sein Körper unter der vielen Energie langsam aufblähte. Son Goku und Vegeta feuerten immer stärkere Energieblitze ab. Mit jedem neuen Angriff wurde es für Jelo schwieriger diese Angriffe zu absorbieren, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, die beiden weiter durch die Arena zu jagen. Als der Chjatak ein weiteres Mal innehielt und sich zu sammeln schien nutzten Goku und Vegeta ihr Chance, beide sprangen hoch und landeten eng nebeneinander. Beide rissen die Arme nach vorn und ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich. "Absorbier das," schrien sie zusammen und schickten ihre Attacken los. Son Gokus Kamehameha vereinte sich im Flug mit Vegetas Final Flash und diese gebündelte Energie traf Jelo direkt in seine Mitte, eine Weile schaffte er es noch die Energie zu absorbieren, aber Vegeta und Son Goku mobilisierten unglaubliche Kräfte und verstärkten die Energie immer weiter. "Du Idiot, hör auf die Energie zu absorbieren," schrie Sirana von ihrer Loge aus, aber da war es schon zu spät. Jelo blähte sich immer weiter auf und mit einem lauten Knall wurde der Chjatak wie sein schwarzer Vorgänger zerrissen. Etwas keuchend standen die beiden Saiyajins in der Arena und beobachteten, wie sich Jelo vollkommen auflöste. ~Er hat mehr verkraftet als ich erwartete hätte~ meldete sich Goku. ~Ja das hat er, er war von Hass getrieben und das hat ihn dazu befähigt mehr zu verkraften, als es eigentlich möglich gewesen wäre~  
  
Beide entspannten sich nun drehten sich wieder der Loge zu. Sirana war kurz vor Jelos Explosion von ihrem Sitz aufgesprungen und lehnte nun halb über dem Geländer. Das war einfach unglaublich, wie konnten zwei sterbliche Lebewesen nur solche Energien freisetzen. Dazu noch ihr Erscheinungsbild, die lange Mähne Son Gokus verlieh ihm etwas Mysteriöses. Vegeta trug durch seine steil aufgestellten Haare eine Krone, wie ein Löwenkönig. Bardock und dem König schienen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen, denn auch Sie hatten ihre Plätze verlassen und waren, soweit wie es ihnen möglich war nach vorn getreten. Bardock hatte sich anfangs noch geärgert, das sein Sohn das Zeichen der Saiyajins nicht mehr trug und mehr als überrascht war er, als er bemerkte das auch der Prinz keinen Schwanz mehr besaß. Und dennoch die beiden hatten gerade eine Macht offenbart, die jeder Legende und Logik entbehrte. "Wie ist das nur möglich," hörte er den König flüstern. Währenddessen schlich sich wieder ein Lächeln auf Siranas Lippen. Sie richtete sich auf und musterte die beiden verachtend. "Sehr gut, ich muss zugeben ihr habt mich überrascht. Eure Stärke fasziniert mich, aber ich kann Euch dennoch versprechen das ihr gegen mich nicht die geringste Chance habt."  
  
Son Goku und Vegeta sagten nichts, sie blieben auf der dritten Super Saiyajin Stufe, da von vorn herein klar war, das der Kampf gegen Sirana nicht anders zu gewinnen sei. Sie waren überrascht, dass Sirana nicht sofort zu ihnen in die Arena kam stattdessen legte sie kurz den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Während des Kampfes hatte sie versucht die Gedanken von Son Goku und dem Prinzen zu lesen, aber es war ihr nicht möglich gewesen, mehr als nur ein paar Wortfetzen zu hören. Einer davon hatte jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckt. "Bevor ich Euch gleich vernichte, habe ich noch eine kurze Frage an Euch: Ist Babidi irgendwie mit Bibidi verwandt?"  
  
Überrascht zogen Vegeta und Son Goku ihre nicht mehr vorhandenen Augenbrauen nach oben. Ihnen wurde schnell klar das Sirana wohl dauerhaft versuchte ihre Gedanken zu lesen, aber wie kam sie jetzt ausgerechnet auf diesen blöden Magier. "Mein Gott seit ihr schwerhörig oder blöd, ich habe euch eine einfache Frage gestellt und erwarte eine Antwort!" Die beiden Saiyajins sahen sich kurz an und als Vegeta nickte, antwortete Son Goku: "Ja, Babidi ist der Sohn von Bibidi, er griff vor einiger Zeit die Erde an und belebte den Dämon Boo wieder, den Bibidi erschaffen hatte." "Aber ich da ihr noch hier vor mir steht, habt ihr den Kampf wohl gewonnen," sie erwartete auf diese Frage allerdings keine Antwort. "Das könnte aber auch erklären, warum es mir nicht möglich ist, die Gedanken des Prinzen zu lesen!" Wieder sahen die beiden nur überrascht auf, aber Sirana fuhr bereits fort: "Ja, so muss es sein, du bist von Natur aus nicht so rein und gutherzig wie Son Goku und das hat bestimmt auch Babidi gemerkt, sag mir Vegeta, hat er dich unter seine Kontrolle gebracht in dem Er sich dein böses Herz zunutze gemacht hat?" Siranas Stimme war irgendwie seltsam und das beunruhigte den Saiyajin Prinzen. Er sah Sirana zwar an, aber er schwieg. "Dein Schweigen interpretiere ich mal als ein Ja, aber du kannst ihm dankbar sein, das ist nämlich der Grund, warum du gegen meine Attacke immun bist." "Wie das denn," entfloh es Goku schneller, als er über seine Worte nachdenken konnte. "Wenn ein Zauberer aus der Familie Bibidis einen Körper wie den von Vegeta übernimmt, dann formte er deren Geist um ihn kontrollieren zu können. Dabei kommt es zu einer Veränderung der Hirnströme, im Denken und Fühlen der Person geschieht nichts, aber es baut sich eine Blockade auf die den übernommen eigentlich davor schützt das der eigene Geist den Körper noch kontrollieren kann und diese Blockade bleibt normalerweise erhalten. Aber noch nie hat ein Diener von Bibidi überlebt, deshalb konnte es nie jemand überprüfen," erklärte Sirana und ihr Grinsen wurde dabei immer breiter. "Ich wundere mich, wie du es geschafft hast das Er dich nicht getötet hat."  
  
Nun lachte Vegeta leise, was Sirana nun doch überraschte......Vegetas Lachen klang höhnisch und er verspottete Sirana damit. "Warum lachst du?" zischte Sie gefährlich. "Ganz einfach, es ist war das Babidi mich attackiert hat, er wollte mich dazu bringen seine Feinde wie den Kaioshin aus dem Weg zu räumen, aber das war mir egal, er hat mein Herz kontrolliert und meinen Verstand, aber ich bin ein Saiyajin und gescheitert ist er an meinen Stolz, ich habe mir von ihm das genommen, was ich brauchte und sonst konnte er mich mal Kreuzweise, aber im Nachhinein sollte ich mich wohl bei ihm bedanken, denn durch diese Aktion ist es ja einer Schlampe wie dir nicht möglich ihre üblichen Spielchen zu treiben." Sirana platze fast der Kragen, das stand dieser Saiyajin und sagte ihr das einfach so ins Gesicht. Seine Stimme war dazu mit einer Arroganz gefüllt, die Siranas eigener Konkurrenz machte. "Mag sein, aber du solltest dich hüten so mit mir zu reden, oder kannst du mir sagen, warum es auch Son Goku möglich ist, gegen meine Attacke zu bestehen. Er kann nämlich unmöglich von Babidi übernommen worden sein, dafür ist er viel zu gut," sie spiee das letzte Wort regelrecht aus und funkelte Vegeta böse an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Weiß ich doch nicht, wer ist denn hier Misses superintelligent." "Das reicht," mit einem Sprung war Sirana in der Arena gelandet. "Ich werde mir so eine Frechheit nicht bieten lassen, erst recht nicht von einem Saiyajin!"  
  
Während Sirana sich derartig aufregte, nickte König Vegeta nur anerkennend mit dem Kopf. Vegeta hatte eindeutig nichts von seinem Stolz verloren und er war unglaublich stark geworden. Das hatte der König von Anfang an gespürt, aber seit der Übergabe an Freezer hatte er seinen Sohn verloren und das hatte ihm Vegeta auf dem Raumschiff nur allzu deutlich gemacht. Der König hatte den Prinzen zum Schutz des Planeten an Freezer übergeben. Dieser hatte den Prinzen gefordert, dem König war damals nicht ganz klar, warum, aber nun war, er sich sicher das Freezer bereits damals das Potenzial von Vegeta erkannt hatte. Anfangs hatte der König versucht den Prinzen von Freezer fernzuhalten, aber es war einem dummen Zufall zu verdanken, dass Freezer dem Prinzen im Schloss begegnet war und von da an hatte er ihn gefordert. Zum Wohle des Volkes hatte der König seinen Sohn an Freezer übergeben, aber sie wurden verraten und so verlor er nicht nur sein Volk, seinen Planeten, nein er verlor auch das, was ihm immer am wichtigsten gewesen war. Bardock spürte die Stimmung des Königs und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter so das der Ou aufblickte. Bardock blickte ihm mit einem unglaublichen Stolz in den Augen an. Der König war überrascht, aber ihm erging es ja genauso, Vergangenes konnte er nicht ändern, aber falls sie das hier überlebten bekam er vielleicht die Chance auf eine Versöhnung. Er nickte Bardock z u, das er verstanden hatte, und sah dann wieder hinunter in die Arena. Obwohl keiner von beiden es deutlich zeigte, sie waren mehr als Stolz auf ihre Söhne, aber dennoch wollten sie im Augenblick nichts lieber, als dort unten in der Arena neben ihnen zu stehen und Sirana zur Strecke zu bringen. Doch Sirana hatte ihnen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände gebunden. Sie waren immer noch mit den Ki-Ringen gefesselt und ihr Loge war von Gittern aus Katschingstahl umrundet. Zusätzlich hatte Sirana noch vier Wächter um den Käfig herum aufgestellt, sie ging in diesem Bezug wirklich auf Nummer sicher, immerhin wollte sie nur erreichen, das die Väter sehen müssen wie ihre Söhne sterben, aber bis jetzt war ihr Plan nicht aufgegangen und beide, der Adelige und der Unterklassenkrieger wussten, dass die beiden Super Saiyajins immer noch als Sieger diese Arena verlassen konnten. Sirana würde schon sehen, das Saiyajins nicht fürs Aufgeben geschaffen waren.  
  
"Wenn du glaubst, ihr habt nur geringste Chance dann muss ich dich enttäuschen Prinzchen, ihr werdet heute hier sterben und nichts kann das verhindern!" Unbewusst powerte Sirana schon ihre Energie hoch. "Ich werde euch zertreten wie Insekten, ich war die Königin der Galaxis und lasse so etwas nicht auf mir sitzen....." "Toll ich bin oder war der Prinz der Saiyajins, aber nun musst du genau wie ich lernen das Es immer einen Stärkeren gibt," schnitt ihr Vegeta das Wort ab. Das war zu viel mit einem lauten Schrei sammelte Sirana Energie in ihrer Hand und schoss auf Vegeta zu, sie warf ihm einen Ki-Blitz entgegen und wollte ihm gleich darauf einen Schlag verpassen, aber der Prinz hatte richtig reagiert und blockte ihre Attacke. Wütend verwickelte Sirana ihn in einen Nahkampf, aber egal was sie machte er blockte ihre Angriffe. Wie ist das nur möglich, es scheint fast so als könnte er meine Angriffe vorausahnen...überlegte Sirana und wich im gleichen Moment ein Stück zurück. Allerdings fiel ihr jetzt wieder was ein. Wieder verwickelte sie Vegeta in einen Kampf und diesmal führte sie ihre Idee aus. Sie wusste das Vegeta verletzt war, also schlug sie mit einem Mal derartig hart genau gegen seine Brust das Er keuchend zurücktaumelte. Son Goku wollte sich besorgt Vegeta nähern, da er genau wusste, was er für Schmerzen hatte, aber eine schnelle erhobene Hand von Vegeta hielt ihn zurück. Er spuckte Blut zur Seite und richtete sich wieder auf, gerade als Sirana wieder zu einem Kommentar ansetzen wollte, griff er sie seinerseits an. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, in der die beiden Schläge, Tritte und sogar Bisse austauschten, aber ein Ende war nicht abzusehen. Sirana bemerkte mit erschrecken das Vegeta langsam die Oberhand gewann und das in seinem Zustand. Wütend darüber sprang sie vor ihm weg und baute sich wütend vor den beiden Saiyajins auf. Goku kam in des zu Vegeta und sah ihn kurz fragend an, aber dieser erwiderte den Blick nicht. "Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen, niemals....." Sirana schrie aus Leibeskräften auf und wie bei einem Saiyajin entfachte sich ihre Aura. Sie Powerte immer weiter auf. Ihre weiße Haut wurde nun von Schwarzen, Schlangenmustern überzogen und ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf. Ihre Energie hatte sich explosionsartig vervielfacht und sogar Son Goku und Vegeta waren beeindruckt. Aber sie waren sich auch einig, das sei alleine so keine Chance mehr gegen Sirana hatten. Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihnen jedoch nicht, weil sie sofort auf die beiden losstürmte und sie auseinander trieb. Aus Hass widmet sie sich wieder Vegeta. Er hatte kaum eine Chance ihre Schläge abzuwehren und immer wieder landete sie Treffer auf seiner Brust, was zur Folge hatte, das Vegetas Körper immer mehr von Schmerzen übernommen wurde. Son Goku wollte dazwischen gehen, aber irgendwie war es Sirana gelungen eine Barriere zu errichten so das Son Goku, Vegeta und Sie nicht erreichen konnte. "Oh gefällt es dir etwa nicht, wie ich mit dem Prinzen umgehe, keine Sorge sobald er erledigt ist wirst du ihm schnell folgen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder von Son Goku ab und attackierte Vegeta wieder, welcher sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Aber so oft sie ihn auch zu Boden bracht, so viel Blut er auch spukte und egal wie groß die Schmerzen waren Vegeta stand immer wieder auf. "Warum kannst du nicht endlich sterben," fluchte Sirana und warf sich ein weiteres Mal auf ihn. Vegeta konnte sie nur mit Mühe davon abhalten ihn zu erwürgen, aber es gelang ihm ein weiteres Mal, sie von sich zu stoßen. ~Sie hält sich nicht an die Regeln, immerhin hatte sie uns zugesichert das wir kämpfen könnten wie wir wollten~ hörte er plötzlich Gokus Stimme. Er nickte nur zaghaft und ging nun mit dem Rücken zu Goku gewandt von Sirana weg. ~Sie ist viel zu stark, alleine schafft sie keiner von uns~ wieder stimmte er Goku mit einem Nicken zu, ihre einzige Möglichkeit war ihre Kräfte ein weiteres Mal zu vereinen, aber die Barriere machte das im Moment unmöglich.  
  
Doch plötzlich packte Son Goku Vegeta am Arm, überrascht sahen die beiden zu einer, vor Zorn bebenden Sirana. Sie hatte die Barriere wieder aufgehoben und fixierte beide nun mit finsteren Blicken. ~Du bist verletzt, aber ich brauche deine volle Kraft das wir sie besiegen können und dafür gibt es nur einen Weg~ ~Ja ich werde mich hoffnungslos vor meinem Vater blamieren~ antwortete Vegeta diesmal schnippisch, aber Son Goku wusste das Er sich bereits entschieden hatte. "Was überlegt ihr denn so fleißig, egal was ihr macht, mich könnt ihr nicht besiegen, Vegeta ist schon zu geschwächt, als das Er noch eine wirkliche Gefahr für mich wäre, ihr hätte selbst zusammen keine Chance," spottete Sirana, aber die beiden blieben davon unbeeindruckt. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte auseinander und blieben dann stehen. "Bereit," fragte Son Goku noch und als Vegeta zur Antwort die Arme hob, tat er es ihm gleich. "Was gibt das jetzt wollt ihr mir etwa ein Tänzchen vorführen?" Lachte die Tyrannin. "So ähnlich, also lehn dich zurück und genieß die Show," grinste Goku ihr entgegen und ihr Lachen verstummte augenblicklich. Aber ihre Neugier hielt sie davon ab, irgendwie einzugreifen. Beide Saiyajins hatten nun die Arme im 90-°-Winkel weggestreckt und machten nun drei Schritte aufeinander zu..... "FU....." begannen Sie zu rufen und führten weitere Bewegungen aus und nun Verstand die Tyrannin endlich, was für eine Tanz die beiden da aufführten. "Das wird euch nichts bringen," schrie sie und stürmte im gleichen Moment schon los, aber da führten die beiden die Bewegungen auch schon zu Ende. ".....SION.....HA" Ihre Fingerspitzen punkteten und plötzlich wurde die Arena in ein grelles Licht getaucht. Sirana verharrte in ihrer Bewegung und hob die Arme schützend vor, ebenso mussten sich auch der König, Bardock und deren Wächter vor der Gleisenden Helligkeit schützen. Als die Helligkeit wieder nachließ, blickten die beiden Väter hinunter in die Arena, aber dort standen nur noch zwei Personen, von hinten hatte sie eher Son Gokus Erscheinungsbild, also wohin war der Prinz verschwunden? Sirana schüttelte sich vor Wut, als die den Kämpfer vor sich betrachtete. "Der Fusionstanz das Ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen bin, aber dennoch bin ich überrascht das solch idiotische Saiyajins in der Lage sind diesen zu lernen." Sie musterte den neuen Krieger interessiert. "Wer bist du?" "Ich bin weder Son Goku noch Vegeta, man nennt mich Gogeta," ertönte die Doppelstimme von Gogeta und er sah Sirana gefährlich an. Son Goku und Vegeta waren auf der dritten Stufe miteinander verschmolzen, dennoch hatte Gogeta das Erscheinungsbild eines super Saiyajins auf der ersten Stufe. "Pha.....toller Name, aber du hast auch keine Chance gegen mich.. Ich gebe zu, ich war überrascht das solche Kampfaffen wir Saiyajins es seit fähig zu einer Fusion sind, aber wie sagt man auf der Erde so schön: Wunder gibt es immer wieder." Sie sah kurz unter sich und hob dann wieder kichernd den Kopf. "Allerdings würde das auch erklären, warum Son Goku ebenfalls gegen meine Angriffe immun ist, durch die Fusion hat sich die der Schutz gegen diese Angriffe von Vegeta auf Son Goku übertragen, da man bei einer Fusion vollständig miteinander verschmilzt. Sehr interessant muss ich sagen und wärt ich nicht gerade meine Erzfeinde könntet ihr es an meiner Seite weit bringen!" Wieder grinste die Tyrannin. "Ich muss ehrlich zugeben ihr habt mich insgesamt mehr als nur überrascht und dafür habt ihr meinen Respekt, aber nun ist es Zeit für euch zu sterben und zwar von den Augen eurer Erzeuger." Gogeta grinste nur: "Wir werden sehen, wer hier stirbt," erklang seine Mischstimme und dabei ging er in eine Angriffstellung. Der Spot der in diesen wenigen Worten lag machte Sirana rasend und wie besessen schoss sie auf die Fusion zu und deckte ihn mit Tritten und Schlägen ein. Ihr Wut steigerte sich noch weiter, als Gogeta jede Attacke abwehrte, nichts traf den Super Saiyajin. Sirana steigerte sich immer weiter in ihren Wahn hinein und schlug nun unkontrolliert zu.  
  
König Vegeta und Bardock sahen diesem Schauspiel mit gemischten Gefühlen zu. Doch die Miene des Königs erhellte sich immer mehr. "Sie verliert die Kontrolle," sagte er eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst, aber Bardock sah auf und musterte den König überrascht. "Aber damit wird sie doch noch gefährlicher," hackte er kurz nach, er verstummte jedoch, als er ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Königs sah und da ging ihm ein Licht auf. Er wandte seinen Kopf wieder Richtung Arena in der Sirana nun, wie von Sinnen tobte. Sie wird tatsächlich unkontrollierbar....sie scheint vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren. Das halbe Jahrhundert in Gefangenschaft haben sie wirklich durchdrehen lassen...Immerhin hat sie schon ihren Gefährten Thersis auf dem Gewissen.........aber das ist unser Vorteil denn wenn sie ihrer Wut vollkommen verfällt kann sie nicht mehr klar denken und das, ist die Möglichkeit für Kakarott und den Prinzen sie endgültig ins Jenseits zu schicken.....Innerlich drückte er ihren Söhnen alle Daumen, aber äußerlich ließ er sich zu keiner Reaktion hinreisen.  
  
Gogeta wich gekonnt einer Attacke von Sirana aus und landete einen Gegentreffer. Sirana stieß sämtliche Flüche die ihre bekannt waren aus. Dabei wechselte sie ständig die Sprache, man spürte deutlich das Sie nicht mehr genau wusste, was sie eigentlich tat. Sie sammelte immer mehr Energie in ihrem Körper aber in ihrem Wahn verwendete sie diese nicht, sonder staute sie immer weiter auf. Gogeta spürte das und ließ plötzlich von ihr ab, verdutzt beobachtete Sirana, wie der ca. 20 Meter von ihr entfernt wieder in Angriffstellung ging. "Wut ist eine schlechte Taktik und ich werde das jetzt beenden, ich wünsche dir, dass du einem neuen einen besseren Lebensweg findest!" Sirana war über diese Worte noch sehr erstaunt, als sich Gogeta ein Stück in die Luft erhob. Sie folgte ihm und funkelte ihn böse an, doch bevor sie noch irgendeinen Kommentar loslassen konnte, ließ Gogeta eine winzige Energiekugel vor sich entstehen. Verdutzt erstarb jeder weitere Kommentar auf ihren Lippen und der Wut nachgebend raste sie auf den Saiyajin zu und wollte ihn wieder zu Boden schlagen. Dieser jedoch schoss die kleine Energie Kugel ab und Sirana konnte ihr nicht mehr ausweichen. Sie blieb abrupt stehen....die Kugel war direkt in sie eingedrungen, aber noch geschah nichts. Sie lachte überlegen: "Tja sieht so aus, als hättest du dich überschätzt....." plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und krümmte sich. Gogeta sank auf den Boden und beobachtete, wie Sirana regelrecht abstürzte. "Was, was hast du getan," fragte sie mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. "Ich habe die Energie in dir in Bewegung gebracht, es ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten und wenn du nicht die Schande erleiden willst, dass alle sehen, wie du zugrunde gehst, würde ich dir empfehlen zu verschwinden." Sirana sah der Fusion geschockt ins Gesicht, doch sie spürte deutlich das sich ihr Inneres regelrecht zusammenzog. "Dafür werdet ihr irgendwann bezahlen," schrie sie noch, bevor sie begann sich aufzulösen.  
  
Die ehemaligen Anhänger von Thersis und Sirana starrten ungläubig in die Arena. Gogeta wandte sich ihnen bereits zu und mit einem Kopfnicken zu den beiden Gefangenen bedeutete er den Sklaven sie frei zu lassen. Ängstlich befreiten sie den König und Bardock von ihren Fesseln. Gogeta winkte die beiden zu sich herunter und blickte dann zu Sklaven. "Ihr seit jetzt wieder frei und ich würde euch empfehlen von hier zu verschwinden, dieser Planet wird sich nämlich gleich zerstören." Etwas ratlos starrten die verschiedenen Geschöpfe in die Arena und dann mit einem Schlag rannten sie durcheinander und zum Hangar. "Wieso wird der Planet gleich zerstört?" meldete sich plötzlich Bardock z u Wort. Gogeta deutete auf die Stelle, wo sich Sirana aufgelöst hatte. "Sirana hat in einem letzten Überlebensversuch Energie abgegeben, diese übertrug sich auf den Kern des Planeten, er ist überlastet und somit wird dieser Planet jede Minute auseinander brechen!"  
  
"Wie bitte und wie kommen wir nun hier weg, die Sklaven haben die Raumschiffe genommen," entfuhr es dem König. "Ich kann zwar die Auren von den meinen Freunden nicht spüren, aber eine Aura gibt es die ich überall spüren kann," er streckte den beiden seinen Arm entgegen "Schnell haltet euch fest, bevor die Fusionszeit vorbei ist und ich zu viel Energie verliere!" Ohne Widerwort griffen der Unterklassekrieger und der König Gogetas Arm, dieser legte kurz darauf zwei Finger an die Stirn und dann verschwanden die drei Saiyajins aus der Arena. Kurz darauf erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion das fremde Sonnensystem.  
  
Währenddessen auf einem kleinen Planeten im Jenseits. Meister Kaio hatte es sich gerade auf seiner Liege bequem gemacht, als Bananas wie wild begann umher zu springen. Verdutzt setzte sich Kaio auf und starrte auf die drei Gestalten, die soeben auf seinem neuen Planeten erschienen waren. Gogeta überraschte ihn nur wenig, vielmehr war er wegen der beiden anderen Saiyajins überrascht. "Hallo Meister Kaio, tut mir Leid, wenn ich sie erschreckt habe, aber ich erkläre ihnen alles Später bis dann," meinte Gogeta fröhlich und hatte in dem Moment auch schon die Auren von Piccolo und ihren Söhnen gefunden. Noch ehe Meister Kaio etwas erwidern konnte, waren die Drei auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Son Gohan, Son Goten und Trunks waren immer noch sehr beunruhigt und dies zeigte sich deutlich. Piccolo meditierte indes, doch etwas riss ihn plötzlich aus seiner Konzentration. Auch die Jungs blickten überrascht und suchend gen Himmel. Dende kam mit Popo zusammen nach draußen, als für einen kurzen Moment die Luft zu flimmern begann. Und plötzlich standen drei Fremde Saiyajins vor Gottes Palast. Piccolo erkannte Son Goku und Vegeta sofort, aber der Rest wich erst erstaunt zurück. "Hi Leute, da sind wir wieder," kaum hatte Gogeta diese Worte ausgesprochen löste sich die Fusion und alle wurden von einem hellen Licht geblendet, als das Licht nachließ und sie wieder aufsahen, standen Son Goku und Vegeta wieder vor ihnen. "Papa," riefen die drei Jungs wie aus einem Mund. Doch sie wagten, dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu den beiden Fremden, deren Ähnlichkeit mit Goku und Vegeta verblüffend war. Son Gohan fand als Erster seine Stimme wieder: "Sag mal Vater warum sieht der da aus wie du und der andere wie Vegeta nur mit Bart?"  
  
Verlegen kratzte sich Son Goku in seiner typischen Art am Kopf: "Mh, das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber darf ich vorstellen. Vegeta no Ou König aller Saiyajins und Bardock Hauptmann der königlichen Garde und mein Vater!" "WAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS," schrieen alle zusammen, aber Goku wandte sich zu den beiden älteren Saiyajins. "Vater das sind meine Söhne Son Gohan und Son Goten," er deutete auf die beiden und sah anschließend zum König. "Und der andere Knirps ist Trunks, Vegetas Sohn!" Genauso erstaunt wie der Rest musterten die beiden die jungen Saiyajins. Der König war über Trunks aussehen etwas erstaunt, aber er verkniff sich einen Kommentar. "Alle sind zur Hälfte Saiyajin und zur Hälfte Mensch, aber ihr Stärke ist erstaunlich," erklärte Son Goku kurz, bevor er Son Goten auf den Arm nahm, der ihm entgegen gerannt kam. Auch Son Gohan trat auf die beiden zu, wandte sich aber an Bardock: "Du bist also unser Großvater freut mich sehr." Er schenkte Bardock ein warmes Lächeln, das nach kurzem Zögern erwidert wurde. "Es freut mich auch euch kennen zu lernen," sagte er und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber ein übermütiger Son Goten war nun ihm in die Arme gesprungen. "Wow, du und Papa seht euch echt ähnlich und ich Euch auch," grinste der Kleine frech und umarmte seinen Großvater. Dieser wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, aber es tat irgendwie gut den Kleinen auf den Armen zu haben und so erwiderte er die Umarmung.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich ein Stück zurückgezogen, seine gebrochenen Rippen malträtierten ihn immer noch sehr. Trunks kam nun ohne das Vegeta es merkte auf ihn zu. Als Vegeta ihn bemerkte, war es schon zu spät, Trunks hatte seine Hand gepackt und klammerte sich daran fest. Aber sofort spürte er die Schmerzen seines Vaters. "Du bist verletzt," meinte er und winkte daraufhin Dende heran. Nur widerwillig ließ sich Vegeta von seinem Sohn auf den Boden ziehen. Als Vegeta sich endlich gesetzt hatte, war Dende auch schon bei ihnen. "Was ist denn los Trunks?"  
  
"Pepa ist vevlet~t, fitte leml ihn er hat große Wclmer~en,& erolärte$ev und erntete dafüv einen grmmmigen Flick seines Vaters, aber dennocl, es lag euch ein gewisser Funke von Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen. Nur Trunks konnte das erkennen, weil niemand die Emotionen seines Vaters besser kannte als er. Dende überlegte nicht mehr lange und begann damit Vegeta zu heilen, als er damit fertig war, wollte Vegeta direkt aufstehen, aber er wurde abermals von Trunks daran gehindert, welcher sich frech auf seinen Schoss setzte. Er sah seinen Vater einfach nur an und lehnte sich ohne Worte an dessen Brust. Vegeta hätte ihn nicht wegstoßen können, auch wenn er gewollt hätte, sein Sohn war das einzige Lebewesen, bei dem er wirklich schwach wurde. Der König stand auch etwas abseits und hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet. Er war nie so mit Vegeta umgegangen und irgendwie regte sich Wehmut in seinem Herzen. Aber er wollte seinen Sohn damals stark machen und da war Nähe und Liebe das Letzte, was dabei hilfreich gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt, jetzt gab es keine Saiyajins mehr, keine Planeten mehr, also war auch er kein König mehr. Er warf einen Blick zu Bardock, der ihn zu seiner Verwunderung groß ansah und dann in Richtung des Prinzen nickte. Er wusste genau, um was der König innerlich kämpfte, aber er war der Überzeugung das auch der Adel nähe brauchte und wollte ihn ermutigen und tatsächlich, der König setzte sich in Bewegung und trat auf seine Nachkommen zu. Vegeta sah nicht zu ihm auf, auch als er dessen Anwesenheit spürte sondern blickte einfach in die Ferne. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung tat der König etwas, mit dem er nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Er setzte sich zu ihm und Trunks auf den Boden und deutete ein Lächeln an. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte der Prinz den König. Der Blick des Königs war warm und nicht kalt, so wie früher, aber das machte Vegeta ein wenig Angst, denn er kannte es nicht anders. Trunks indes setzte sich soweit es ging auf und sah den König mit fast dem gleichen Blick an wie Vegeta. Letztendlich war es auch der König, der die Stille brach: "Du bist größer, als dein Vater im selben Alter," sagte er neckend. Während Trunks anfing zu grinsen, schoss Vegeta die Röte ins Gesicht. Der König konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als Vegeta so beschämt dreinschaute. Gemeinsam standen die Drei auf, Trunks sprang aus Vegetas Armen und lief zu den Sons hinüber, auch Dende hatte sich wieder zu Piccolo gesellt, so waren Vegeta und sein Vater allein. Der König wandte sich nun Vegeta zu, nun senkte sich sein Kopf in Demut. "Es tut mir Leid Vegeta für alles, was du meinetwegen erleiden musstest." "Woher willst du wissen, was ich erleiden musste," fragte der Prinz schnippisch. "Nun ja Freezer ist ein ziemliches Großmaul auch in der Hölle, er hat erst aufgehört sich über uns lustig zu machen, als bekannt wurde das Es ein Unterklassekrieger war, der ihn besiegt hatte." Vegeta begann leicht zu zittern, dieses Mistvieh hatte also ausgeplaudert wie er vor ihm Knien und die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigen musste. Doch sein Vater sprach weiter. "Es war gleichzeitig mein größter Fehler und mein größtes Glück, das ich dich an Freezer übergeben musste. Ich dachte wirklich damit wäre der Planet und alle anderen Saiyajins in Sicherheit, aber nur zu schnell kamen wir hinter seine wahren Absichten, aber wenn das nicht so gekommen wäre, dann wärst du mit uns untergegangen und ich hätte nicht einen solche außergewöhnlichen Enkel." Die Stimme des Königs war ungewöhnlich, ruhig und besonnen und Vegeta spürte das jedes einzelne Wort der Wahrheit entsprach. Er wusste absolut nicht, was er sagen sollte, als er seinen Vater am meisten gebraucht hätte, war er nicht mehr da gewesen, wie sehr wollte er als kleines Kind immer mal in den Arm genommen werden doch so etwas war ihm nie zugute gekommen und nun stand sein Vater vor ihm nach all den Jahren und entschuldigte sich aus tiefsten Herzen. Vegeta tat sich schwer damit seine Emotionen versteckt zu halten, denn man konnte über die Saiyajins sagen das Sie brutale Krieger waren, aber die Familienbanden zwischen den Saiyajins waren mindestens genauso fest wie die der Menschen. Der König bemerkt den Zwist seines Sohnes durchaus, er trat neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Vegeta musste aufsehen, selbst erwachsen war er noch einen gesamten Kopf kleiner als sein Vater. "Kannst du mir Verzeihen mein Sohn?" Fragte er offen und ehrlich und Vegeta nickte daraufhin, es war nicht mehr als ein einzelnes Zucken doch der König verstand und mit einem Mal und vor allem zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fand sich Vegeta in den Armen seines Vaters wieder. Tausend Gefühle quollen in ihm hoch und ohne das er es verhindern konnte, liefen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter, langsam und sehr zaghaft erwiderte er die Umarmung und schluchzte leise. Sein Stolz kämpfte immer noch mit seinen Gefühlen und so wollte er sich schon langsam wieder lösen, aber als er die Augen öffnete, sah er das Selbst dem König die Tränen nicht fern geblieben waren. Alle harten Worte waren in diesem Moment vergessen. Vegeta erwiderte die Umarmung nun genauso kräftig wie sein Vater. Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Vegeta blickte sich vorsichtig um und bemerkte etwas erleichtert, das Son Goku, seine Söhne, Piccolo, Dende und Popo den Erläuterungen von Bardock lauschten, wie der König und Er ins Leben zurückgekehrt waren. Nur einer fehlte, denn der stand grinsend vor seinem Vater. Trunks lächelte seinen Vater freudig an und bevor, er sich versah, hatte Vegeta ihn abermals auf den Arm genommen und hielt ihn fest. Überglücklich über diese tat seines Vaters klammerte sich Trunks um den starken Nacken Vegetas und hauchte ihm ein: "Ich hab dich lieb," ins Ohr. Dann sah er zu seinem Großvater auf, sein Kopf ging kurz fragend zu seinem Vater und als dieser nickte, sprang er dem König direkt in die Arme. Von dem Jungen und einem freudigen "Hallo Opa" total überrumpelt starrte der König den kleinen Halbsaiyajin an. "Hallo Trunks," erwiderte er freundlich und wuschelte Trunks mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Ist das wahr," riss Sie die laute Stimme von Son Goku aus den Gedanken. "Vegeta hast du gehört unsere Väter müssen nicht zurück ins Jenseits!" Vegeta und sein Vater sahen sich mehr als nur überrascht an, aber Son Goku ließ ihnen keine Zeit zu fragen. "Dende hat eben mit Enma Daio gesprochen, dieser meinte die beiden seien offiziell wiederbelebt worden und niemand würde sie zurückzwingen." Bardock sah den König erfreut an, denn Son Goku hatte ihn schon als festes Familienmitglied eingeplant. Der König selbst jedoch blickte etwas unsicher auf Trunks und dann zu Vegeta. Dieser legte nun endlich wieder sein Typisches grinsen auf. "Du kannst gerne mit zu mir kommen, aber glaub nicht das Ich mir von dir noch, was sagen lasse," er zwinkerte. Der König nickte, noch nie hatte er sich so Stolz und so froh in einem gefühlt. Es gab wirklich einen anderen Weg, als den des Kampfes und sein Sohn hatte diesen gefunden. Son Goku kam nun mit dem Rest auf die königliche Familie zu. "Wir sollten zunächst alle zu dir nach Hause fliegen Vegeta, Piccolo sagte das sich alle in der Capsule Corp. versammelt haben!"  
  
"Au ja, los geht's," rief Trunks und rannte mit Son Goten zusammen los, um von der Plattform zu springen. Schnell verabschiedete sich Son Goku von Dende, Piccolo und Popo um dann mit Vegeta und den anderen zu starten.  
  
Durch das hohe Tempo der Saiyajins dauerte der Flug alles andere als lange und schnell kam die westliche Hauptstadt in Sicht. Das große, gelbe Gebäude der CC war schon von weitem gut erkennbar. Son Goku machte einen Steilflug nach unten und landete eher geräuschvoll im Garten, während der Rest eine sanfte Landung hinlegte. Sofort kamen Trunks und Son Goten mit ihren Müttern nach draußen. Chichi entdeckte als erstes Bardock und war geschockt. Sie stürmte auf ihn zu viel ihm um den Hals, dann starrte sie ihn an. "Son Goku Schatz, wer hat dir diese Narbe zugefügt und überhaupt wie siehst du eigentlich aus," wetterte sie schließlich los, so das es Bardock kalt über den Rücken lief. "Äh, Chichi Liebling, ich bin hier," meldete sich Son Goku sachte zu Wort. Erschrocken sprang Chichi von Bardock weg und blickte zu Seite. Son Goku stellte sich demonstrativ neben seinen Vater. "Chichi Bulma darf ich euch meinen Vater Bardock vorstellen und das dort ist König Vegeta der Vater von Vegeta!" Sagte Goku in einem richtig würdevollen Ton. Chichi trat nun wieder näher an die beiden heran, bevor sie nur mit den Augen rollte und etwas von "Noch ein Saiyajin im Haus, in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart nuschelte." Son Goku kratze sich etwas verlegen am Kopf und flüsterte seinem Vater etwas zu, was diesem zu Grinsen brachte. Gohan hatte etwas von "manchmal etwas schwierig, aber tolle Köchin mitbekommen" und musste unweigerlich grinsen! "Was nun ihr fünf fliegen wir nach Hause oder wollte ihr Bulmas Gastfreundlichkeit ganz ausnutzen?" Son Goku sagte nichts weiter sondern schnappte sich seine Frau und erhob sich langsam in die Luft. Bardock, Goten, Gohan und Videl, die auch in der CC gewartet hatte, weil sie von Son Gokus und Vegetas Entführung erzählt hatte, schlossen schnell zu ihnen auf.  
  
"König Vegeta also," meinte Bulma plötzlich und war zu den beiden Hoheiten herangetreten. Dieser musterte die Erdenfrau, sie war erstaunlich schön und er spürte deutlich das, diese Frau einiges an Temperament besaß. Kein wunder das sein Sohn mit ihr zusammen war. "Ja," antwortete er schlicht, worauf Bulma lächelte. "Freut mich Euch kennen zu lernen, ich bin Bulma Briefs. Willkommen auf der Erde und in meinem bescheidenen Heim," begrüßte sie ihn ganz offiziell, so das sogar Vegeta erstaunt war. Bulma bemerkte dessen Blick. "Was ist denn, du tust ja gerade so als hätte ich keine Manieren," grinste sie ihn überlegen an. "Ach du quasselst schon wieder Mist Onna," meinte er und dreht ihr den Rücken zu, aber ein lautes Auflachen seines Vaters führte dazu, dass er sich schnell wieder herumdrehte. "Sie hat genau das gleiche Temperament wie deine Mutter Vegeta, aber sie ist sogar um einiges schöner du solltest dich glücklich schätzen." Nun war es an Vegeta UND Bulma rot zu werden.  
  
"Hey wie lange wollt ihr da draußen noch rumstehen, Oma wartet mit dem Essen auf euch," rief Trunks plötzlich und rettete damit seine Eltern aus dieser Situation. "Vegeta kann ich noch kurz mit dir Reden," fragte Bulma fast schüchtern. Vegeta hatte sich gerade in Bewegung gesetzt hielt aber nun inne, sein Vater nickte verstehend und ging auf seinen Enkel zu, der in der Tür auf ihn wartete.  
  
Die beiden beobachteten wie Vegeta und Bulma einige Worte miteinander austauschten, dann nahm Bulma plötzlich Vegetas Hand und legte diesen auf ihren Bauch. Vegeta bekam plötzlich große Augen und über sein Gesicht legte sich ein seltsamer Ausdruck. Er sagte nichts sondern schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Tatsächlich Bulma war schwanger. Er öffnete die Augen wieder umarmte Bulma kurz und ging dann mit ihr zu den anderen, als sie bei Trunks und dem König ankamen, wandte er sich noch mal kurz an seine Gefährtin. "Übrigens, es wird ein Mädchen," sagte er einfach hinaus und Bulma blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen. Auch der König sah überrascht auf, ein Mädchen hatte es in der königlichen Familie schon ewig nicht mehr gegeben, das zeigte offenkundig das, dass Volk der Saiyajins einen neuen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Er lächelte Vegeta und Bulma zu, während Trunks freudig vorauslief und immer wieder rief, er bekäme ein Schwesterchen. Kurz verweilte der König noch am Eingang und blickte zu Sonne die im Begriff war unterzugehen, erst als Vegeta ihn rief, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Er trat neben seinen Sohn und sah diesen Stolz an. Zusammen gingen sie in die Küche, wo der König sofort von Bulmas Mutter begrüßt wurde. Oh ja, nach diesem Tag und diesen Erlebnissen war er sich sicher, das Schicksal hatte ihm und auch einem Teil vom Volk der Saiyajins eine zweite Chance gewährt und er würde sie nutzen.  
  
-o0 Owari 0o-  
  
(Ich weiß von der Zeit her stimmt das, mit Trunks Alter und der zweiten Schwangerschaft von Bulma nicht ganz, aber ich fand es als Abschluss süß ^.^)  
  
******************************  
  
An dieser Stelle will ich mich noch mal ganz herzlich bei allen Lesern der Geschichte bedanken. Ich danke Euch für Reviews und Euer Interesse und vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bei einer meiner zukünftigen Geschichten wieder. Vielen lieben Dank!  
  
Eure Sira-Chan/Sirastar 


End file.
